Imagine me without you
by LovingUkillsMe
Summary: Regina searches for the Savior who seems to be able to free her from her misery in Storybrooke. Sparks fly when they first meet and dreams about the blonde start haunting Regina. [Beginning loosely based on 'Imagine Me & You'] Swan Queen. (A different) curse exists. Rated T for startes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is loosely based on the movie 'Imagine me & you'. A curse will exist, but it will be quite different than one would expect. (Regina does not know everything about the curse, even if it sometimes seems like that. What Regina and Emma consider to be true in general, may be wrong! This may sound confusing right now, but it will make sense I promise :)) If you have questions about it, feel free to PM me. Reviews are very welcome, too. **

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Emma's POV:**

Emma Swan marched in front of a standing mirror to examine her reflection. Her angelic hair was curled and elegantly fell down on one of her shoulders. A white asymmetrical wedding dress clung to her body with one simple strap over the exposed flash of her collarbone. The bodice was like a second skin and accentuated her obviously fit body. The long train created an almost perfect show-stopping finish.

Her emerald eyes sparkled due to the light make-up and fine mascara lines, one of her 'friends' had applied or rather someone she didn't even know herself. In that moment she felt utterly alone and wished for a mother who would tell her that she would look beautiful. However, that was a dream that would probably never come true. Emma was still happy about today though. One of the two only persons she had ever loved and known would wait at the end of the altar. The other one would escort her there.

The blonde turned around, the train moving along after she took one last look at herself. Emma happily made her way to the neighboring room.

_Regina's POV:_

The thirty-year old woman was eyeing herself in the bathroom mirror while thinking about her next steps and if her decision of being here was even right. She couldn't go back though. The brunette was too far in already, at least that was how she had been feeling the closer she had gotten to the city Snow White's child apparently lived in. The feeling of being drawn towards the girl was always present but finally leaving Storybrooke seemed fatal and intriguing all the same. The pull became stronger and somehow inevitable. She had to have a look at the woman.

It had taken quite a while for her to find out about the so called Savior's location. However, once Regina had heard about an engagement and closely after that about a date for the marriage, she just had to find her. She had nearly everything figured out by then. The brunette knew exactly what to do with the "threat" of the curse and she wasn't going to turn around now. She would win in the end even if it was the last thing she would do.

Everything Regina had ever done led her to this place, to Tallahassee. As she made her way to the car, she was already figuring out whether she would just bomb the whole wedding or make her entrance in a more decent way. The former Evil Queen quickly settled for a more decent way since she didn't want to kill the Savior. The woman needed to be alive for what Regina had in mind.

Her black Mercedes brought her to the event before the actual guests would arrive. Her plan was to knock out someone of inferior importance there and just pretend to be that someone. The brunette assumed that that was the only way of attending the marriage and the after-party without causing any problems or suspicions.

She saw a red-haired woman walking around the church, her hands loaded with several flowers, most of them Regina had never seen before. The girl wore a pair of blue jeans and a red button-up shirt with long sleeves. It was cute but ordinary; something the brunette would normally never wear herself.

_Talking about flowers can't be that hard_, Regina thought to herself as she walked over to the flower lady, her plan already being put into action.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The girl asked.

Regina pointed to the bouquet of orchids in the woman's hands when she spoke up. "Who are these meant to be for, dear?"

The younger woman eyed the flowers in her hands for just a second; one second too long though since the former Evil Queen effectively knocked her unconscious with a mastered punch to the back of her head. She fell forward and her face plunged in the beautiful orchids as she hit the hard ground. Regina chuckled darkly and glanced around to make sure that nobody had seen the incident.

The thirty-year old woman grabbed the feet of the flower lady once she was sure nobody was around and dragged her into the church. It was quite a pity that she had lost magic several years ago but she still had numerous ways to be powerful.

The brunette undressed the woman quickly and herself as well. Her pencil skirt and overall authoritarian dressing style wasn't appropriate for the matter. Nobody would think that she actually was the owner of a flower shop. She therefore quickly put on the way too ordinary clothes before she managed to put the half-naked body into the confessional box and taped the woman's mouth. With a cable cord Regina tied up her arms and legs making sure that disentangling oneself wasn't an option.

She subsequently rubbed her hands as she smirked devilishly. Everything was going as planned for her. The only thing left to do was to wait for the guests to arrive and especially for the wedding to finally start.

**Emma's POV:**

Her child awaited her with an adorable smile on his face when she walked up to him. His eyes sparkled just like hers but only because his were filled with tears of joy. The boy with the light brown hair grinned at Emma before he spoke up.

"You look very beautiful, mama."

The blonde smiled back and her cheeks were reddening due to the compliment; a phenomenon that the make-up couldn't prevent from happening. Her six-year-old son was just too cute to be true and she loved him with every ounce of her being. This whole marriage, it was all for him so that he would have a real family, something that she had never had.

"Thanks, kid." She mumbled shyly and tousled through his hair in a loving manner before she hugged him tightly.

The boy swung his arms around her and looked up to her with so much love in his eyes that it almost overwhelmed her. Once they stepped apart, Emma stroke over his shoulders to smooth the fabric of the black tux and rearranged his little red tie.

The blonde took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently when she eyed her hero with proudness. She chuckled sadly and yet happily as she smiled at him. Henry gave her a broad grin in return. He suddenly beamed once he heard the music from the organ and even jumped a little.

"That's the cue." The little boy claimed, looking at his mother expectantly.

Emma replied by nodding cheekily and kissed his forehead. She inhaled deeply one last time before she dragged herself and her son to the entrance of the church's narthex.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the encouraging reviews and also for the alerts and all! :) This is an early update. Don't get used to it. ;) I will probably update on the weekend.**

**All mistakes are mine so just kindly overlook them. :P**

** I hope it doesn't disappoint. Have fun. :)**

**Chapter 2**

_Regina's POV:_

The following twenty minutes passed rather slowly as Regina just sat on the altar in the back. Those minutes strongly reminded her of her boredom and loneliness in Storybrooke. The brunette felt as if she had been living in that freaking city for years even if that wasn't true. To shut the feeling away she decided that it would be best to inform herself about all the different flowers. She was a professional after all and a mayor. That title had to count for something.

Regina drew out her cell-phone as she trotted around the church and examined all the flowers that decorated it. She noticed that there was also a traditional marquee that would probably later serve as an after-marriage slash party location nearby.

Her cell-phone showed her interesting plants that decorated not only the church but also the marquee outside. She slightly chuckled when she read about a plant called "Cock's Comb". It looked kind of good though.

Her legs dragged her to the three-tier wedding cake that was standing in the middle of what seemed to be the bridal pair's table, which the flower lady had apparently embellished. One blooming flower took her attention not only because it was beautiful but also due to its shape. She googled for the plant and had to immediately smirk at the fitting name "Bleeding Heart". That one could really become her new favorite flower.

After walking around the church and the party location for what felt like hours to her feet – because that idiotic flower lady had twice her shoe size and the brunette therefore had to wear her own high-heels – several guests finally made their way into the clerical building.

She thought about following them but felt highly undressed and therefore searched for a side entrance. The brunette maybe should have kept her own clothes after all.

When she finally found another way in, she immediately noticed the familiar music of an organ.

**Emma's POV:**

The two Swans made their way in once Henry had linked their arms. The blonde walked with her head held high, a smile grazing her lips and her heart beating rhythmically to the music. She took one step after another and paid the greatest attention of walking straight without stumbling. All eyes were set on her and she was blushing lightly.

Emma was in the middle of the aisle as one step felt incredibly different than the others, better somehow. Her head turned to her left all of a sudden as if a force or some kind of magic pulled it into that direction.

The blonde instantly locked eyes with a dark-haired beauty, standing at the side of the church pews. Emma's smile vanished and a stunned expression settled down on her face as she gazed into chocolate-brown eyes. Her heart immediately jumped, lost its rhythm and made its way to her throat. In that moment it was as if time stood still for her. The young woman just stared at the brunette with such intensity that for one second Emma could have bet that she had seen the other woman with long hair and a red dress.

Emma blinked and quickly pulled herself together before she looked ahead again. She felt somehow weird for having stared at a woman, she didn't even know, for three seconds too long and for suddenly seeing things that weren't even there. Her legs were still moving forward as her gaze turned nevertheless once again to only see that the woman was gone. To stop the feeling of disappointment and something the blonde couldn't quite determine, she shook her head a little and continued to walk.

Her eyes immediately looked into the eyes of the man she was going to be married to, in only a few minutes.

_Regina's POV:_

After gazing at the blonde for a while, Regina's feet were slightly mushy and she immediately made her way out of the church. Her getting married would get in the way of the former Evil Queen's plans but it nevertheless seemed useless to try and stop it.

The brunette had been certain that the woman was the Savior once she had felt the magic boring into her from sparkling green-blue eyes. However, what frightened and overwhelmed her was another feeling; a feeling reminding her of something she just couldn't remember.

Her heart had warmed up upon seeing the blonde but she nonetheless couldn't place the feeling even if it was incredibly familiar. Or maybe Regina just didn't want to acknowledge it because her heart seemed to know exactly what it was.

The former Evil Queen was sick of the curse she herself had brought upon the Enchanted Forest. She was so sick of it that she sometimes tended to forget why she had actually conjured it. It seemed as if her brain was playing games with her. When locking eyes with the blonde, she had seen something that she never thought she would see… but she didn't know what to make of it. The brunette wasn't sure if she even wanted to know what all of it meant.

The only thing she wanted was to be free.

The mayor knew, if nothing else but this, that she was missing out on something. There was something specific hidden in her memory she needed to find out. She hoped that the Savior could be a key element in finding whatever it was she was looking for. Furthermore, the brunette was almost sure that the blonde would be able to break the curse and free her in the process.

* * *

Regina made her way to the marquee with her heart beating faster than normally. She took a few deep breaths and marched to a bowl that was filled with a red liquid. The mayor poured herself a drink that she immediately downed. She set the emptied glass away and brushed over the jeans, which she wished she wouldn't wear right now. This was going to be so much harder than she had expected.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm not that happy with this chapter. However, I can promise you more intriguing chapters in the future. **

**This is mostly fluff. Mistakes are mine, so just kindly overlook them. **

**Hope you like it! :)**

**CHAPTER 3**

_Regina's POV:_

The brunette paced about the party, averting everyone that seemed to have the slightest interest in the floral arrangements. She herself adored how everything was set up but distinguishing between the plants still seemed an unimaginable task. Regina had to immediately think about the flower girl she had put in the confessional box a few hours prior. The mayor only shrugged her shoulders at the thought though; the brunette could release her later or maybe even never.

Her eyes darted around the guests, searching for one woman in particular. The Savior.

Regina chuckled lightly when she saw a blonde in a beautiful wedding dress who apparently and awkwardly tried to pour herself a glass of the punch. The mayor moved closer and cleared her throat once she stood in front of the back of the other woman.

The blonde turned around with an indifferent facial expression and one of her arms was pressed behind her back, seemingly fiddling with the ladle. Once she eyed the dark-haired woman, the bride had to smile broadly.

Regina instantly had to grin as well when looking into the emerald eyes of the woman and spoke up. In that moment, the mayor forgot about everything she actually came here for.

"Hi."

"Hi." The blonde replied sheepishly.

She couldn't believe that she had only eyes and adoration for the younger woman. The dark-haired woman tried to stop smiling but failed miserably as she stared at the stunning woman before her and introduced herself.

"We haven't met. I'm Regina. You must be Miss …?"

The blonde seemed as if a lightening had struck her for only half a second before she smiled back. As she gave her response, Regina didn't only fall in love with her voice.

"It's Miss Swan but please call me Emma."

The former Evil Queen had never felt as out of place and out of control as when being so close to the Savior. She was here to drag the Savior away but her words and actions failed her in that moment. The brunette knew though, that just capturing the girl and getting her to Storybrooke wasn't a good idea after all. Regina had to think of another way to get her there and break the curse. Why not just talk about something she had no idea of.

"I did your flowers."

Regina definitely knew how to make a lie sound incredibly genuine and true. She was mentally chuckling at her outstanding abilities while remaining to stare into the soul of the blonde.

**Emma's POV:**

The blonde's lie-detector was still working as she made out the pack of lies that Regina tried to tell her. Emma grinned even broader now and questioned the dark-haired woman in front of her with a stunned expression.

"You did?"

The brunette easily avoided to reply to her question when she moved forward and pointed to the punchbowl. Her voice was husky once she spoke up. The blonde couldn't hide her appreciation of the sound and the view, once a light red settled down on her cheeks.

"Anyway, I just wanted to get…"

Emma made a step in the older woman's direction, stopping her in her movements as she looked blankly at her. Regina continued nevertheless.

"…a drink?"

The blonde chuckled adorably and her smile grew in an instant when she teasingly replied.

"I wouldn't."

Regina was stunned and furrowed her brow in confusion before she said something.

"Is there something wrong, dear?"

She added after a few seconds, her raspy voice as sexy as ever. "I could always give you a hand."

The blonde looked kind of shocked when she heard those words and felt a kick in her stomach. Her heart fluttered for a moment but she instantly turned around and faced the bowl.

After Emma gulped sheepishly, she finally answered the beauty in front of her and allowed Regina to move next to her.

"My ring… my wedding ring is in there."

They were both chuckling while examining the situation with the ladle and Emma found the situation quite amusing. Nevertheless she was quite baffled when the brunette suddenly made a suggestion.

"There's only one thing to do. Cover me."

Regina rolled up the sleeves of the red shirt and was skilfully fishing for the ring in the bowl as the two women stood with their backs, touching one another. The blonde had to stifle her laughter once the movements of the body behind her shook her as well.

While the brunette was still searching for the ring, a bearded guy walked up to Emma.

"Could I have some punch?"

The blonde grinned at him and didn't quite know what to tell him. When Regina suddenly slipped the ring on Emma's finger, the latter felt her chest tighten at the action. It was weird but she instantly shut the feeling away.

"Here you go, darling." The brunette replied teasingly as she moved forward and held her soaking wet hand out in front of her.

The guy shook the hand and contorted his face in disgust once he noticed the wetness of Regina's hand. The former Evil Queen just smirked and tried hard to contain her laughter. Emma on the other hand just laughed loudly. She gained herself a death glare form the weird man but she obviously didn't care. The bride was happy when he was finally gone.

"I hate that dude. So thank you for getting rid of him so fast."

Emma spoke up, grinning and the brunette just nodded with a broad smile on her face. Their eyes immediately locked and they stared in each other's eyes for a while. The silence that fell between them felt almost natural and familiar as well as the feelings settling within them. The blonde definitely knew that she was somehow attracted to the older woman.

A few seconds passed when a voice roughly tore them out of their peaceful quiet.

"Emma! We're going to start with the speeches!"

_Regina's POV:_

Once Emma started to take the lead for her apparently more than idiotic husband, who barely brought out a word, the brunette decided that it would be best to leave. Hearing the blonde talk about the man she loved felt honestly weird. Regina was maybe a little bit jealous. Yes, she wanted someone to love her as well. That must have been it.

The mayor marched out of the marquee but glanced back one last time to see and to hear the blonde that caused feelings in her, she had never had. Or had she?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope it wasn't a complete waste of time. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Some more interesting events/twists are going to take place in the near future (since a curse exists and the story will be less and less orientated on the movie). Mistakes are all mine!**

**The part written in **_italics _**is a dream as you will notice pretty soon. :)**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 4**

Regina's POV:

The brunette walked into the hotel room, already feeling exhausted and dropped down on the bed. She pulled off her shoes and the obnoxious clothes of the flower woman. While looking at the red shirt, Regina finally noticed that she had forgotten to take care of the lady. "_I'm going to deal with the imbecile in the morning."_ She thought to herself and slipped under the covers.

Her head crashed into the soft pillow and her eyes closed as she immediately fell into a much-needed slumber.

_The rays of the sun were warming up the brunette's face while she was lying on a blanket and staring at the ocean-blue sky. She felt goose pumps on her whole body as she turned her head to her right and eyed someone that apparently caused them. A smile immediately settled down on her lips when she gazed into a very beloved pair of eyes. _

_Regina didn't comprehend how feeling bond to someone so strongly could still make her feel free and so utterly complete. All she ever longed for was freedom and even though she had never assumed it would be connected to love, she couldn't regret any of her decisions. Love contained more ambiguity than anything she had ever known. It made her stronger, weaker, better, worse all at the same time but she wouldn't trade the feeling for anything else. _

_A soft nudge to her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts and made her lock eyes with the most beautiful woman she had ever met. Regina knew that she would never let her willingly go. The brunette would fight a million wars if it gave her the woman's presence and affection. _

_Sparkling green-blue eyes stared at her and the look plumped Regina's very soul. She had forgotten how often she had eyed those emerald orbs but she knew by the first look that she must have seen the blonde's soul as well. _

_The brunette hated to disturb the peaceful quiet but her husky voice spoke up nonetheless. _

_"I didn't assume you to even hold your peace for a second, dear. I have to admit, I am quite impressed." _

_The other woman chuckled lightly before she replied._

_"Oh I'm only captivated by a sight worth seeing. I am serious, love. You have an outstanding ability of leaving me breathless." _

_Regina beamed at the younger woman before she slowly leaned forward and met soft pink lips halfway. It was a stolen kiss but was nevertheless filled with so much affection. The two of them settled back again as the brunette decided to ask something. _

_"Emma, is there anything you wish for concerning tomorrow?" _

_The blonde furrowed her brow for a second but smiled back at her girlfriend sheepishly when she gave her response. _

_"I have everything I could ever wish for." _

_ "I could fulfill your every desire. Just name it and you shall have it." Regina countered almost pleadingly. _

_Emma's smile instantly lit up at her girlfriend's adorableness and she bowed her head to express her refusal as she spoke. _

_"Regina please I am only turning eighteen. Besides I really have everything I could ever desire. I have it right here." _

_The blonde moved closer so that they were only mere inches away from each other when she continued. _

_"I just want you." _

_Regina could instantly feel her heart swell up at the words as she looked at her true love. The younger woman closed the space between them and pressed her lips on crimson swollen ones. She lingered there for a few seconds before retreating again and adorably grinning at her wife-to-be. _

Regina woke up, yawning and stretched herself while she was smiling like a little kid who just got a treat. The brunette felt the pleasing repercussions of the dream and marched into the bathroom.

When she eyed herself in the mirror, she was quite taken aback with her own reflection. She beamed of joy and happiness as if it was radiating from her and looked so much younger than yesterday. It seemed strange but even without make-up, her sleepy face appeared more beautiful than ever.

The stunning beauty from the dream was so intriguing to her even if Regina knew that it was probably just because of the importance of the Savior. The blonde was the only person who could give her life excitement by breaking the curse. She shoved the feeling of having felt something inexplicable towards the blonde-haired woman when the two locked eyes, deep inside her. It was strange that she felt the exact same thing in her dream… as if she had seen her soul. That couldn't be though, could it?

Considering the fact that she had masqueraded as the decorator, she needed to keep up that charade and therefore make a deal with the flower woman. The mayor looked quite annoyed when she put on the yesterday's clothes.

She needed to put her plan into action one way or another though. Get the Savior to Storybrooke and break that freaking curse.

**_Minutes later_**

The former Evil Queen arrived at the church and was quite surprised to see that the marquee was still up. She had the slight feeling that some guests had just started to make their way home in the morning. "_It was quite the party crowd_," Regina thought to herself as she entered the clerical building.

She had clothes, bread and some water with her as she opened the curtain of the confessional box. The brunette let out a breath of relief when she looked at the half-naked flower lady who was apparently still alive and only sleeping. Regina knew that she had to either relocate the girl before some religious imbecile found her or make a deal with her. Hoping for the latter and more easygoing one, she poked the red-haired woman's head a few times until the woman started to blink.

The captive immediately locked eyes with the smirking brunette and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Her brown-green eyes were displaying her shock and fear perfectly.

Regina spoke up with a rather friendly voice. It did startle her at first but seemed weirdly familiar to the former Evil Queen.

"Good morning. I shall give you two choices, my dear. Remember that I am only being utterly accommodating in this matter if you are just as well. If you underestimate the importance of this, you will experience my evil side. Is everything understood, darling?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Emma's on her honeymoon and that will give us a closer look at Regina. The blonde will still make her appearance, don't worry. And she will not be long gone! ;) **

**If you have questions, feel free to PM me. Reviews are also appreciated. :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

Review:

The captive immediately locked eyes with the smirking brunette and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Her brown-green eyes were displaying her shock and fear perfectly. Regina spoke up with a rather friendly voice. It did startle her at first but seemed weirdly familiar to the former Evil Queen.

"Good morning. I shall give you two choices, my dear. Remember that I am only being utterly accommodating in this matter if you are just as well. If you underestimate the importance of this, you will experience my evil side. Is everything understood, darling?"

**Chapter 5**

The red-head nodded with an immediate panic and a fear that was written all over her features. The former Evil Queen smiled slightly because she adored how smooth this was going.

"Well then. First option: You vanish into thin air for a short period of time – depending on how long I need you to. Second one: I will keep holding you hostage in very unpleasant conditions. That is simply all of it and it simply depends on your participation, dear."

Regina could only hear a muffled grumble and undistinguishable words coming from the ground. "Mmmhmh," The flower lady spoke into the tape that tightly clung to her lips.

The brunette rolled her eyes in annoyance and bent forward in order to rip it off. One dapper wave of the hand was enough to fill the silence of the whole church with a sharp cry that echoed loudly. Regina grumbled and slapped the woman in front of her, causing her to stop and to look up at her.

"If you dare to shout one more time, I shall crucify you."

The woman silently gulped and stared at the former Evil Queen as she almost shitted her pants.

"So what is it going to be, love?"

"Um – the first option." The flower lady muttered, afraid of being only one decibel too loud.

"Good girl. You will completely go into hiding. Nobody shall hear or see from you. I will not impersonate you. However, I am going to need your flower shop for said time. You can assist me in every which way only undercover though. Is everything clear?"

"What happens after 'said time'?"

The mayor smirked as she gave a response.

"I will return home with a person of interest and you may return to your precious shop."

"Are you a cop?"

The girl asked with a stunned expression on her face and a little 'awe' in her voice.

Regina just rolled her eyes at the idiotic comment and answered dryly.

"I'm most certainly not a cop. Think of me as your worst nightmare. Is there anything else, dear?"

The red-head gulped again, the fear still being visible in her eyes and her shivering body. After a few seconds, she came up with yet another question.

"Can I at least talk to my mom?"

Regina sighed with annoyance before she replied.

"I don't care the slightest bit about the state of your mother or yours. You can talk to her when I say that you may. Clear?"

"Chrystal."

"Perfect. There is only one thing left to do… I need a little wardrobe change."

The former Evil Queen grinned devilishly and stuffed a piece of bread into the woman's mouth before giving her something to wear. The girl quickly dressed herself as she chewed on the bread. Once she was finished, the two women walked to Regina's black Mercedes.

* * *

_Hours later_

When they were done with packing Regina's belongings that had been in her hotel room and buying her new clothes, which looked like the ones from the younger lady, they drove to the shop for the first time.

The brunette got out of the car and looked at the cute, little florist's. The building in front of her was very welcoming and it was surrounded by different-colored plants. Once she moved inside, there were even more bloomers, mostly stood close to the glass walls, but others just hung from the ceiling. On the left, there was a door that must have led to some kind of design area or something.

In the very back of the shop was the counter, which was also bombarded with flowers. The place was so stuffed with plants that Regina could hardly move around but it somehow didn't bother her. She found it quite amusing and comfortable but also terribly messy and confusing. It was a strange feeling and yet she was intrigued by the ambiguity of it.

* * *

_Three days later_

Regina walked into the flower shop that she had spent examining the last three days. She was successfully becoming a pro at naming certain plants and could sometimes even tell what they stood for.

The brunette sometimes wished to conjure some of the exotic bloomers existing in the Enchanted Forest. A lot of them were even prettier than the ones in this world. Regina somehow knew that those flowers would have pleased the Savior… She didn't know though, why she cared about that in the moment.

Regina's new apartment that was close to the flower shop and that looked rather run-down was fitting to her slightly different dressing style as well. The mayor had decorated the small rooms as she pleased and the whole apartment radiated strange and yet pleasant warmth that she had never felt before. The brunette didn't know why she was so accommodating to such a lifestyle all of a sudden.

The clothes didn't seem to bother her that much anymore, too. It just kind of fit to everything else and it made her feel free. That feeling was weird but also weirdly familiar.

One thing Regina longed for every now and then was to finally see the blonde again. Of course she would have to wait about four more days for that to happen since the bride probably was on her honeymoon. One way or another, the brunette couldn't get Emma Swan out of her mind.

Sometimes the brunette even thought that she was becoming crazy. There was a chance that she already was crazy but she quickly dropped that thought. _The former Evil Queen being mental, oh please, as if._

Regina sat down on a chair in the back of the shop and continued on her flower studies. There were still so many plants she had no idea of and the mayor had always been a perfectionist. She wanted to make this right.

The brunette picked up the next flower and inhaled deeply as she took in its scent. She always tended to firstly experience a plant's odor. A balsamic, suave and honey-like fragrance came from the white plant. The bloomer had six petals, overlapping each other at the base and thus formed a trumpet-shaped flower. It was rather beautiful but to Regina its scent was pure perfection. It was so sweet and heavy floral but yet not too obtruding. Its fragrance was simply enjoyable and sent a shiver through the brunette's body.

She googled for the flower and once a specific meaning had caught her attention; her dark eyes slammed shut for a moment.

_"I dare you to love me." _

_A familiar and husky voice spoke up. It belonged to herself._

_..._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Sorry for the cliffhanger. I hope you still enjoyed it. ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First of all, thanks to the ones who alerted and review this story. I really appreciate every single one of you and it makes writing that much better. This story is so much fun and I can't stop myself from updating so fast. :D I hope you enjoy it just as well. Emma will probably be back in the next chapter. :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

Review:

...

The brunette picked up the next flower and inhaled deeply as she took in its scent. She always tended to firstly experience a plant's odor. A balsamic, suave and honey-like fragrance came from the white plant. The bloomer had six petals, overlapping each other at the base and thus formed a trumpet-shaped flower. It was rather beautiful but to Regina its scent was pure perfection. It was so sweet and heavy floral but yet not too obtruding. Its fragrance was simply enjoyable and sent a shiver through the brunette's body.

She googled for the flower and once a specific meaning had caught her attention; her dark eyes slammed shut for a moment.

_"I dare you to love me." _

_A familiar and husky voice spoke up. It belonged to herself._

**Chapter 6**

_..._

_The brunette stood in the midst of her bedroom in her former kingdom as she looked at the blonde-haired Savior. Emma wore a green flax linen tunic, who perfectly accented the color of her eyes. Regina took the other woman's hands in her own as she repeated her words._

_"I dare you to love me." _

Regina blinked a few times and stared at the lily in front of her. The fingers of her right hand gently touched her lips as she whispered the sentence that she had told the blonde, feeling the warmth of it.

"I dare you to love me."

What did that even mean? The former Evil Queen didn't want to become crazy about a woman, she barely knew and especially the woman that was the only one able to break the brunette's curse. However, why should Regina just see this for no apparent reason? It had to mean something and it was maybe connected to magic.

The ringing of the doorbell made her head snap up and look away from the flower. Regina immediately moved to the counter and sat down on a small chair behind it. To receive clients was one of her jobs now and the more than unsettling and confusing thoughts wouldn't affect her working abilities.

A rather old woman who held the hand of a little brown-haired boy marched into the shop. As soon as they were in, the kid walked over to the counter. His green-brown orbs instantly stared at the white bloomer in the brunette's hands and a smile grazed his face as he tried to examine the plant. He could barely look over the counter because of its height but he still managed to somehow use his small arms to heave his weight up there.

The brunette chuckled lightly at the young boy's action. Regina instantly stood up from her chair and made her way to him. Once she was beside him, he quickly got off the counter and locked eyes with her. Regina kneeled down in front of the boy and held out the white bloomer so that he could take in the scent.

"How does this smell to you, darling?"

A husky voice purred and the brown-haired child's grin increased even more. He leaned forward and closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply. When he was seemingly done, he opened his green-brown orbs again and giggled happily.

"Like mom."

The brunette furrowed her brow for a moment but smiled back at him nonetheless. The warmth in heart that had immediately settled down wasn't deniable. She couldn't place the feeling that she had seen the boy somewhere before.

"Is that your mom?" Regina said as she pointed to the grey-haired woman, who was definitely too old to be his mother.

The little guy chuckled at her question and moved closer to the brunette so that he could whisper into her ear.

"My mom's on a honey boon or something. That's my nanny." He pointed to the older lady, still standing at the entrance and looking at several flowers near the glass front.

The brunette had to immediately grin widely at the cuteness of the little boy. However, something told her that this was indeed the son of the Savior. This wasn't at all what she had signed up for. Getting the Savior with a child and without her husband to Storybrooke seemed like an unmanageable task. Regina needed to quickly come up with something new and improved but she had no clue with what exactly.

"So what is your name, little fellow?"

He smiled back at her, showing his white teeth and mumbled silently.

"Mom says that I shouldn't talk to strangers."

Regina chuckled lightly at his response, especially because of the fact that he was already speaking with her.

"Well, dear, I am Regina." The brunette shook his little hand before she continued, a wicked smile grazing her face and a spark twinkling in her eyes.

"I assume I'm not a stranger anymore, am I?"

The brown-haired boy giggled a little and grinned at Regina broadly as he replied.

"I'm Henry."

Regina's eyes immediately closed once the name made its way to her ears.

_"Henry?" _

_The blonde said as she eyed her dark-haired lover, who stood at the other end of a bedroom… the same bedroom, she had already been in so many times by then._

_"I would love that." Regina replied as tears of joy filled her eyes and she moved over to the other woman._

The brunette's dark orbs opened and she looked into the worried gaze of the little boy. He smiled as she seemed to have regained her posture, even if she seemed to somehow be sad.

"Your mother's name is Emma, isn't it?" Regina spoke up silently, afraid of something she couldn't determine.

"Yeah. You know her?" Henry looked at her happily when he gave his response.

"You could say so."

The only thing the brunette thought about in that moment was her father. She missed him with every ounce of her being and his death still remained a mystery to her… It was like a blank page in her memory, something someone had forgotten to record. Maybe it was better this way. It would lessen the pain of not having him anymore.

Regina quickly forgot her thoughts once the brown-haired boy spoke up again, a sheepish smile settling down on his cute face.

"You know, nanny and me are here for a reason."

The brunette smirked at Henry and quirked an eyebrow before she responded.

"Well, what is it that you need, dear?"

"Your help and your flowers." The boy explained as he eyed the brunette intently, his voice as serious as that of an undercover agent.

Regina suppressed a chuckle before her facial expression became stern as well and she spoke up.

"Okay, love. What shall I do?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First of all, thanks again for all the reviews, etc. And second of all: Emma's back! :D **

**Mistakes are mine as always. **

**Enjoy. :) **

**Chapter 7**

_One week later_

Emma's POV:

The blonde hopped out of the car, feeling quite exhausted from the week. She just hadn't enjoyed the honeymoon as much as she had wanted to. When Emma hadn't worried about Henry and his safety, she had dreamt about a beauty with long dark hair that strongly reminded her of Regina. The brunette seemed to occupy her mind almost all of the time. It was a strange feeling, which she wished she wouldn't have.

Once Emma opened the door to their apartment, a weight crashed into her legs, causing her to take a step back. The blonde instantly laughed as she bent forward to ruffle through the hair of her beloved son and she hugged him tightly. Emma had really missed him a lot.

Henry quickly made his way to his dad who stood beside Emma, also chuckling along. He gave his little boy a high five as he spoke with a deep voice.

"Hey buddy, you didn't burn the whole place down. Good job."

Their son giggled lightly. After he regained his composure, Henry grabbed both of their hands and led them inside. Emma already crinkled her forehead in confusion.

"SURPRISE!" The brown-haired boy screamed enthusiastically.

The blonde came to a stop when she took in her apartment, completely taken aback with its current look.

Regina's POV:

Regina paced around in her bedroom, wondering if she should just drive over to the apartment of the newlywed couple. She obviously knew where it was since she had helped their little son with all of the necessary arrangements for the 'Welcome back from the honey boon moon' party. Henry had told her that she should definitely come by but the brunette had a weird feeling about it. It wasn't only because the name of the boy reminded her of her father, but also because the dreams and hallucinations became stronger. Furthermore, she wasn't sure what to do with the Savior anyway.

And then an idea struck her. 'Why not just become friends with the blonde', Regina thought to herself as she came up with yet another plan. Emma Swan could visit her in her hometown 'Storybrooke' and Regina wouldn't have to force her to go there. That would hopefully do the trick.

Having decided on that, the brunette walked into her bedroom, getting ready for the night. She threw on a tight red dress that accented her thighs and curves perfectly and looked sexy on her. The former Evil Queen definitely still knew how to look seductive.

Regina applied mascara and a dark eye-shadow before she put her crimson lipstick to use. She smirked at her reflection in the mirror and quickly took off, a thrill of anticipation and excitement bubbling within her.

Emma's POV:

Emma chuckled once she saw the 'welcome home'-sign, especially because of 'boon' being crossed out. The blonde sat down on the red leather couch, enjoying the little party atmosphere of the room and the flowers that flooded it. It wasn't too much though, but the living room definitely appeared like some fairytale land with all of these exotic bloomers.

The six persons that talked nonstop about this and that were the most important people in her life. Henry, her husband Neal, Neal's best buddy Tim, Neal's parents and the nanny were sitting around the dining table that was visible from Emma's perspective on the couch. However, one thing was somehow missing. The blonde couldn't exactly place what it was.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, only startling her though. The others seemed to just ramble and laugh further, not noticing anything. Emma stood up and made her way to the door.

Once she opened and saw who stood across from her, a broad smile instantly grazed her face. There was also a kick in her stomach but she quickly dropped the feeling.

"Hi." _'Real charming', _Emma thought to herself as she spoke up.

Regina's POV:

Regina stood there with the most beautiful white lilies in her hand and the blonde was only inches away from her. Her face was barely visible behind the large bouquet, but her eyes immediately locked with emerald orbs that she got lost in.

"Good evening, dear. This is for you."

The brunette handed Emma the flowers shyly, a light pink settling on her cheeks. Emma grinned sheepishly as she took them and immediately took in their scent. Regina smirked because Emma's action reminded her of the blonde's son but also somehow of herself.

Emma's POV:

"They smell lovely and they look really beautiful." The blonde said but 'you do, too' was stuck in her throat.

Emma ran her eyes over the body of the breathtaking woman in front of her but nearly pouted when she noticed that Regina wore a long coat over something entirely else. She locked eyes with Regina again as soon as she felt weird about it.

"Thank you. Why don't you come in?" Emma quickly suggested.

Regina made her way in before she slid off her jacket and handed it to the blonde. Once Emma really saw what the older woman was wearing, her throat immediately dried. However, it wasn't just that… Emma could have bet that she had seen that dress before.

The brunette moved over to the others as Emma still stood by the wardrobe. And all of a sudden, the blonde's eyes slammed shut for a minute.

_The blonde looked at a stunning beauty with ravishing long hair and crimson lips. The dress, the latter was wearing, perfectly fitted to her lipstick._

_"Don't you think that's too much, love?" Emma spoke, sounding annoyed but yet affectionately. _

_"Oh no, dear. This is perfect. Your mother is going to love it." A husky voice replied._

_A smirk settled down on the brunette's lips as she eyed her lover intently. Emma had to immediately smile back and she even chuckled a little. _

_"Do you always have to provoke her?" The blonde countered._

_"Yes. She has been teasing my riding skills ever since she saved my life and I was only a kid. I'm just returning the favor. However, this dress is mainly for your satisfaction, Emma." _

_The blonde's grin increased once she saw the lust in dark brown orbs. She took a step forward and replied._

_"It is beautiful. No, wait. You are beautiful. To me, you are perfect." _

Emma exhaled deeply as she shook her head a little in an attempt to free her from those unrealistic thoughts… and yet it had seemed so real.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been super busy the last week and also out of town. I hope you're still with me and enjoy the next chapter. :)**

**Chapter 8**

The blonde quickly pulled herself together and made her way towards the dining table, where the rest of the party crowd was. Regina was the only one, who was standing due to the lack of chairs. As soon as Emma noticed she spoke up, pointing to the red leather couch in the living room.

"Want to sit on the couch?"

"Yes, I'd love to." Regina replied and followed the blonde to the couch, which the brunette perfectly fitted on.

They leaned back into the backrest and their thighs were centimeters from one another. The blonde decided to say something once Regina looked at her.

"Thank you so much for this."

"You are very welcome, dear. It was quite fun to be honest." The brunette countered, a smile instantly lighting up her face. Emma appreciated the view more then she would ever admit.

"Henry actually has been talking about you a lot since we've arrived home."

"Oh, he has? I'm glad. He is a lovely boy. How old is he?"

Regina has been wondering about the age of Emma's son ever since she met him at the flower shop.

"He's six." Emma replied, grinning.

"Well, I suppose that he is very educated for his age."

"Probably got that from his father." The blonde chuckled lightly as she scratched her head.

"Excuse me but his father doesn't necessarily appear to be that intellectual." The brunette replied teasingly and eyed Emma's husband for a moment.

The man at the dining table shoved a handful of crisps into his mouth and nearly dropped half of them on the way. Emma chuckled immediately since she had followed Regina's gaze. She gave a response a second later.

"I guess it's because Neal isn't his biological father."

Regina's eyes nearly popped out at the revelation. The brunette quickly spoke up, a soft pink settling down on her cheeks because of the embarrassment.

"Oh, god. I'm honestly sorry. I shouldn't have assumed…"

Emma quickly interfered in order to clear up the situation.

"It's alright. No need to be sorry. Henry picks up some habits from him. So it kinda makes sense, I think."

Regina's POV:

The brunette inhaled deeply and smiled at the Savior, sitting across from her. Regina's right hand was on the backrest of the couch, just like Emma's and their hands were almost touching. The mayor's eyes gazed into the green-blue ones of the blonde. For a moment it felt as if someone had taken her breath away and maybe it had been Emma. However, Regina quickly stopped pondering about those romantic feelings. Her heart didn't care about what her mind wanted though as it was beating so much stronger than normal.

They looked at each other in silence, both thoroughly enjoying each other's presence until a voice ended it abruptly.

"My parents are on their way home now. You can join us if you want to." Neal spoke up, grinning at his wife.

Emma smiled back and stood up from the couch, absentmindedly touching the brunette's thigh with her hand. The latter shivered at the touch and saw something flashing in front of her eyes.

_Regina and Emma were sitting on a bench and were surrounded by beautiful bloomers. Once the blonde stood up, the brunette's heart sank a little and she immediately spoke up while fear was filling her voice._

_"Don't go." _

_Emma turned around and gently squeezed Regina's upper leg before she gave a response._

_"I will be back in an instant. I just wish to show you something." Emma smiled and walked off into the darkness of the garden._

Regina instantly looked around the room once the vision was gone. Her eyes immediately fell on the blonde who was just saying goodbye to her parents-in-law at the door. The brunette huffed out silently. Before Regina could stand up, a weight crashed into the couch beside her. It was Neal. The former Evil Queen mentally rolled her eyes.

"So, what about you? Are you married? Ever been married, ever going to get married?" Neal blurted out in one fell swoop.

"No, not at all. However, there is a chance now since the law has changed." Regina replied, a smirk settling down on her face.

'Yeah, why not just pretend to be gay', she thought to herself, hoping that the stupid guy in front of her would catch on.

"What?" He asked, looking more than confused.

"I'm a lesbian." The brunette gave her response with a tight smile on her lips.

The reaction on his face was too precious. She would also love to see the reaction on his face once she would snatch his wife away from him. The former Evil Queen mentally and darkly chuckled at her new and improved plan. Just being friends with Emma seemed to be quite boring.

Neal laughed awkwardly, which sounded more like coughing. After a while, he finally managed to say something.

"Um, yeah. That's cool. Well, I gotta go talk to Tim over there." After saying that, he walked over to his friend and left the brunette alone once again.

Regina was relieved that he was gone. In her mind, that guy was an idiot and she had no idea why someone like Emma would be interested in him. The brunette also thought that the evening had been quite a success so far and that it was time for her to go. She swiftly decided to just leave and not say goodbye. That would make the blonde essentially think about why Regina hadn't said goodbye and thus would make Emma think about her.

The former Evil Queen smiled to herself as she knowingly forgot to take her coat with her and silently exited the apartment. She unknowingly couldn't wait for Emma's visit.

Emma's POV:

The blonde immediately noticed the loss of something as she talked to her husband and his friend in the living room. Her eyes darted over to the wardrobe and she exhaled deeply when she saw that Regina's coat was still hanging there. However, once she took in the whole living room she noticed that the brunette was nowhere around.

Emma left the conversation abruptly and searched for Regina, only to find out that the latter obviously had been gone. The immediate question popping up in her head was: "Why hadn't she said goodbye?"

Something inside her was feeling anxious about the safety of the brunette and another part was being nervous since she would have to see Regina soon thanks to the coat. Emma felt like a little child with a crush and having an excuse to visit the flower woman made everything easier for the blonde.

* * *

Once all the guests were gone and Henry was sound asleep, Emma fell wearily into her bed. As soon as she closed her eyes, a broad smile grazed her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to everyone encouraging me to write this story, alerting, reviewing, etc. and making writing that much more fun. :) **

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Mistakes are all mine.**

**Chapter 9**

_Emma's POV:_

_Emma wandered around the large ballroom, dressed in a gorgeous white dress that was slightly asymmetrical and that she had inherited from her mother. She hated dresses in general and normally just wore them to please her parents. However, she had fallen in love with this dress right away. _

_As the blonde was on her way to Snow and Charming who were surrounded by several townspeople, she immediately took notice of a dark-haired girl standing close by. The brunette suddenly turned around and instantly gazed into Emma's emerald orbs. Emma felt as if her breath was stolen by the soul that was displayed in front of her. She moved closer, some inexplicable force pulling her towards the other woman. Emma didn't notice that the brunette also made a few steps in her direction. _

_The blonde princess wasn't capable of saying anything and before she could even try, her mother spoke up, extending a hand to the young woman with the ravishing dark hair. _

_"Emma. I want you to meet Regina."_

_The girl stepped forward, a smile beautifully grazing her features as she held out her hand to Emma._

_"I am Regina, princess of the Dark Kingdom. It is a pleasure to finally get to know you in person." _

_The blonde made a curtsy before she placed a kiss on the back of the brunette's hand. Emma kept on holding her hand as she replied, her eyes easily finding Regina's once more._

_"The pleasure is all mine, milady. My name is Emma."_

_The brunette immediately blushed due to the action. She had to admit that the rumors about the beauty of the White Kingdom's rebellious princess were not exaggerated at all. Young Emma truly looked like an angel... maybe an angel in disguise but one nonetheless. _

_"Why don't you show Regina around, love." Snow suggested after a while of silence. _

_"Of course, mother." Emma replied quickly._

_The blonde linked their arms as she led the stunning beauty out of the crowded room. They walked in silence for a while until they reached a garden on top of the palace that also offered a breathtaking view over the entire White Kingdom. _

_White lilies plastered the garden as if they were the only plants existing. Only one bloomer stood out from the rest, showing of its crimson color and a quite different odor than the lily. It radiated a strong scent that the brunette immediately caught. She instantly recognized her favorite flower. It stood in opposition to the other flowers, but simply perfected the garden. Regina was fascinated by the beauty of it and the contrasts between the plants and especially by the princess. _

_Emma raised her left hand and all of a sudden, there were fireflies lighting up the place, creating fluorescent colors that were strengthening the plants' colors as well. Regina was stunned beyond words and totally breathless._

_She managed to say something nonetheless, astonishment filling her voice. _

_"You practice magic?" _

_The blonde turned slightly, locking eyes with Regina right away and replied with a smile. _

_"Yes. You do, too?"_

_"No." The dark-haired princess answered swiftly, crinkling her forehead. She continued after a second._

_"The only magic I have ever known is evil. However, this seems..."_

_"It is good." Emma completed the other's sentence, grinning sheepishly and she stepped forward until their bodies were a little bit closer. _

_"You don't fully believe me, do you?" By saying that, the blonde took another step, minimizing the distance and already feeling how perfectly their breaths mingled together. _

_As if they completed each other, as if the other breath had been missing and now they found that missing piece._

_"I want to believe." Only a whisper left Regina's lips as she eyed the blonde. _

_Her eyes darted to Emma's lips for a second before she quickly looked into green-blue eyes again. _

_"I can make you, if it is what you desire." The White Princess muttered, a smile spreading on her young and flawless face. _

_Regina wasn't that much older than the blonde who was around the age of seventeen._

_"Yes, please." Regina mumbled with a racing heart and a quickening breathing. Her skin even tingled because of the woman in front of her. _

_Emma softly laced their fingers and closed her eyes. Within a mere second of touching, their hands started to glow and sparkle and the blonde's eyes immediately shut open again. _

_"You do have magic. Yours seems to be one of the most powerful of all, if I may say so." Emma said, her breath hitching a little in her throat and something growing in her stomach… maybe it were butterflies or maybe just the impressive powers that the other woman held within her._

_"Oh, no. I shall not want and need this kind of magic." The brunette said fearfully._

_"Yours is entirely based on love. I don't see what is wrong with that." Emma replied, furrowing her brow and looking straight into the soul of the brunette. The blonde princess was certain that Regina was special and her magic was pure. She hoped that the woman would believe her. _

_Emma guided Regina to a bench nearby and they sat down._

_Once their eyes met again, the dark-haired woman gave her response._

_"You shall prove it to me. If you can teach me a magic that is not evil at all, I will believe." _

_Emma immediately grinned broadly and made an inner plan of showing Regina a magic that would be entirely pure. As soon as the blonde stood up, the brunette's heart instantly sank a little and she spoke up as fear was filling her voice once more._

_"Don't go." _

_Emma turned around and gently squeezed Regina's upper leg before she gave a response._

_"I will be back in an instant. I just wish to show you something." _

_The blonde smiled and walked off into the darkness of the garden._

Emma's eyelids fluttered open and the smile, which had grazed her face ever since she fell asleep, was still visible and displayed her feelings perfectly. She scratched her head a little before she tried to make coherent thoughts about the dream. The blonde was apparently thrilled to see Regina soon and even her unconscious strengthened that assumption.

It felt so weird though, as if she had really touched the fingers of the brunette and as if the touch had set a fire to her heart and touching something inside her, adding something she never knew she had lacked.

Emma closed her eyes for a second, shaking off her thoughts before she concentrated on what was really important for today. First thing on her list: returning the coat to Regina.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As some of you have asked or already figured out: the dreams/flashbacks are indeed memories. It will take them a while to find out... Anyway, their interaction, their attraction and their love to one another is the main focus in the moment. ;)**

**I will keep on switching between narrators and points of view if you don't mind?**

**Mistakes are all mine.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 10**

_Regina's POV_

The brunette woke up with butterflies in her stomach, caused by yet another wonderful dream that she had shared with Emma. Regina didn't know why this woman seemed to conquer every second of her life but it felt strangely amazing. Matter-of-factly she just wanted to dwell in those feelings for as long as she could.

Once Regina stood up, only dressed in a silky nightgown, there was a knock at the door. She crinkled her forehead for a second. However, she instantly knew that the Savior had to be the one standing on the other side. Her heart jumped a little at the realization as she made her way to the entrance. Regina took a deep breath before she opened the door, grinning like a love-struck fool.

_Emma's POV_

The blonde's words were stuck in her throat once she took in the attire of the stunning dark-haired woman in front of her. Her eyes flickered over Regina's body, taking in its perfection and entirety but especially the hard nipples under the gown that were slightly visible. Emma gulped as she felt being watched and quickly looked up again, staring into chocolate-brown orbs that affected her even more.

She noticed a small pink settling down on Regina's face and she also felt like she was warming up inside and out. Emma somehow knew that she blushed like a peony.

After a while of gazing at each other, the brunette spoke up with a husky and seductive voice.

"Hello, Miss Swan. How can I help you?"

Emma contorted her face to regain composure and recollect her thoughts. She quickly reminded herself that she wasn't there to stare at the woman but to bring her the coat. As she raised her hands, she held out Regina's coat, grinning sheepishly. The blonde cleared her throat before she managed to reply.

"I just wanted to return this."

_Omniscient narrator_

Regina smirked at the blonde, knowing that her plan had worked perfectly and that she could take advantage of this situation. She needed to spend time with the other woman, to get Emma to like her more than just in a friendly way. The former Evil Queen had always been an enticing enchantress, able to bed anyone she had wanted and this time it wouldn't be different. That was the only way to get the Savior to Storybrooke and to get rid of that idiotic man at her side.

"Thank you, dear."

The brunette said as she made a step forward in an attempt to shorten the distance between them. Her hand moved to take the coat but consciously took the other woman's hands in her own. Once they touched, their eyes instantly locked hard, taking in the other's soul. Emma quickly looked away, though.

However, both of them instantly saw something flashing in front of their eyes.

_"I do love you, you know." Emma replied, still holding the hands of the dark-haired woman._

_"Good." Regina said as tears of joy filled her eyes and she smiled broadly at her lover. _

The flash was gone quicker than it had come. Emma and Regina pretended as if it hadn't happened, as if they had not become mental. They assumed that the other hadn't seen the same thing, hadn't had the same memory because they didn't know that what they had seen was indeed a memory.

Emma was unexpectedly the first one to say something, her voice small and almost shy.

"Do you want to go out? I don't mean like a date, um I…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Regina decided to intervene, knowing that the blonde would probably stutter soon or take back the invitation.

"Yes, I would love to."

"Tonight?"

"Someone is eager, I see." The brunette replied teasingly and blinked at Emma.

The blonde inhaled deeply and felt something inside her explode. The effects that woman had on her were inexplicably intense but strange at the same time. Emma coughed a little, blushing all over her face once she tried to give a response.

"Um yeah… so…"

Regina smirked at the struggling blonde and interfered yet again once she noticed that this was going nowhere.

"Pick me up at seven, dear."

Emma was relieved that the brunette apparently always knew when to say something or prevent her from saying something stupid. Anyhow, she grinned at the woman and felt as if a weight fell from her shoulders that she didn't even know had been there.

The blonde spoke up and this time she was sounding determined and smiled happily.

"I'll be there at seven o'clock sharp."

Before Emma could turn around to walk away, she heard Regina's beautiful voice once more.

"What am I supposed to wear for our date?"

The dark-haired woman licked her lips as she stressed the last word, knowing full well what it would do to Emma. The blonde gulped hardly and stared at the other woman's attire again. She couldn't stop thinking _"that definitely would do,"_ and immediately blushed at that.

After a while, Emma finally managed to reply and put her indecent thoughts aside.

"Whatever you feel comfortable in."

Regina smiled at the other woman and nodded.

"Well then, I suppose I will see you tonight. Goodbye Emma."

"Goodbye Regina." The blonde said and turned around, her heart already sinking a little but excitement rising within her. She honestly couldn't wait for tonight.

Once Emma arrived home, she quickly ran into the bedroom, which she shared with Neal and searched for something to wear. She didn't quite know what the brunette was into and also didn't know why she cared so much, but thought that her red leather jacket would most definitely please the other woman.

The blonde pulled her tightest jeans out of her closet and her whitest tank top. It was still pretty early in the day and she already knew what she would wear for tonight. Without any other plans for today because her two favorite men weren't home and Emma was still looking for a part-time job, she just lay down on the bed.

Due to a few hours of thinking about Regina and a location for the date, she nearly forgot to pick up Henry from school. Emma instantly snapped out of her dreamlike state and sprinted out of the apartment.

* * *

**A/N 2.0: I want that 'date' to be awesome but I still don't know where to send them. Any suggestions? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Mistakes are all mine. I hope the 'date' will come close to your expectations. :)**

**Chapter 11**

At Emma's side:

Once Henry was home, he kept on rambling about his day at school but every now and then he mentioned the brunette. If he talked about anyone else than Regina, Emma either didn't notice or didn't care but every time he said Regina or Gina, the blonde's heart raced a little faster.

At around six o'clock, Neal came home and was rewarded with a hug from the little man and a kiss from his wife. After a round of the same old small talk that they had almost every day, Emma finally mentioned what had been on her mind since this morning: the thing that she didn't want to call a date with Regina.

"I'm going out with the flower lady tonight. What was her name again?" The blonde said, pretending to not have a huge crush on the older woman but she nevertheless blushed slightly.

"Regina. Well, cool. Then, it's going to be boys' night." Neal replied with a sheepish smile on his face as he kneeled down to tackle Henry lightly.

The dark-haired boy giggled and tried to push the other man, bringing all of his weight down on him. Neal took Henry in his arms as he rolled on his back, laughing throatily before he hissed through gritted teeth.

"I'm beaten. You've won!"

Emma smiled broadly as she eyed her two favorite boys just being boys. They were so weird at times but she loved them so much.

At Regina's side:

The brunette stood in front of her mirror, smirking at her reflection and being quite confident with her look. The Savior would probably jump her right away if she just blinked seductively. Regina looked at the clock and at seven o'clock sharp she heard a knock that made her grin widely. She couldn't even remember the last time that she had felt so freaking happy.

Regina opened the door and was smiling at the blonde-haired woman who wore a leather jacket that ignited something inside of the brunette. That color by itself somehow set a fire inside of her and it definitely fitted to Emma.

The blonde was totally taken aback once she took in the attire of the older woman. She never had seen someone look as perfect, as seductive and as beautiful as Regina. Her heart jumped into her throat and butterflies filled her whole stomach. Emma searched for appropriate words to say to the breathtaking woman in front of her but her head felt slightly mushy and she couldn't come up with anything. She kept on staring at the brunette just as Regina kept on gazing at the blonde.

No words were necessary to display their emotions, their feelings in that moment. To any bystander, it would have been crystal clear that they were in love; they had been from the first time they had seen each other. However, they were still pretty clueless about it.

"Miss Swan, am I overdressed for the occasion?" Regina purred and Emma felt as if the brunette's voice was pulling on her heartstrings.

The blonde blinked a few times, trying to regain conscience and spoke up shyly, her eyes finding dark orbs.

"No. You look perfect, Regina."

Regina looked down for a moment, feeling overwhelmed because of the compliment and not knowing why. People had called her beautiful, sexy, perfect so many times before and it had never mattered to her. The words coming from this woman, though felt too good to be true and she even blushed a little.

The brunette brushed over her tight and short black dress that accented her curves and looked back up again. Regina instantly stared into green-blue eyes.

"Well, you ready to go?" Emma spoke up after a comfortable while of silence, trying to avoid any weird situations.

"Yes, I am."

They walked out of the house in quiet, both absentmindedly brushing each other's shoulders every now and then, both shuddering at the touch. One way or another, they were too shy to mention it or even act on it. They just shut their feelings and thoughts away quickly.

"What is that?" Regina asked, her eyes nearly falling out of her head as she eyed the yellow bug that belonged to Emma.

"My car." Emma replied, smiling at the brunette and opening the car's door.

"Oh, no. I'm not driving in a deathtrap." Regina spoke up and shook her head slightly.

"Did you just call my car a deathtrap?" The blonde said, chuckling a little.

"Yes I did, dear."

"Okay well, then, let's walk. It's not that far away anyway." Emma suggested, shrugging shoulders.

"Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to do a triathlon."

"Excuse me?" Regina crinkled her forehead as she intensively eyed Emma who again shrugged shoulders.

The blonde spoke up, grinning broadly and linked their arms in order to drag the brunette with her.

"You'll like it. Come on, now."

After a while of quiet walking, they stood in front of an arcade and Emma suddenly stopped. Regina eyed her for a second before she took in the place in front of her. She quickly looked back at Emma and back at the arcade and back at Emma again. When she seemed to be finished looking back and forth, she spoke up.

"I'm not going in there."

"Seriously? You don't even know what we're doing yet."

Regina rolled her eyes as she gazed into emerald orbs and smirked seductively.

"A triathlon."

"Well, yeah smarty pants. You still don't know what that is."

"Believe me I know what a triathlon is."

"Yeah, whatever." Emma said and took Regina's hand, dragging her inside. The latter shivered at the touch and didn't want to let go and neither did Emma. However, this went unspoken as well.

Once they were inside, the blonde led them to a table that Regina had never seen before. There were little persons on sticks and a ball in the middle of it. She knew something like football apparently existed but she had never once watched it.

When Emma took in the confused look of the brunette, she chuckled lightly and spoke up.

"This is foosball or table football. Have you ever played this?"

"I most certainly have not."

"I think today's your lucky day. You're going to learn from one of the best players." Emma boasted, grinning broadly.

"Well, dear don't overestimate yourself. I've got some skills, too." Regina replied teasingly, licking her lips.

"Then let the games begin." Emma said as she leaned forward, gripping two rods. She stared into the brunette's eyes right away.

Regina did the same and smiled wickedly at the other woman. Emma definitely was a challenge that she gladly accepted and that she would hopefully win over one day.

_...to be continued_

**A/N: Thanks for reading. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well first of all, thank you so much for the kind reviews, alerts, etc. I really appreciate it. :)**

**The next 2-3 chapters will probably contain mostly fluff, but things will get more 'dramatic' soon.**

**Mistakes are all mine. **

**I hope you like it! :)**

**Chapter 12**

Emma roared with laughter once Regina tried to hit the ball but failed terribly. The brunette didn't assume that it had been that amusing and shot the younger woman a death stare. Before the latter spoke up, she coughed a little in order to stop her laughter and regain composure.

"Do you need help with that?"

Regina smirked at the blonde and replied huskily, thinking that getting the woman close would comply with her plan.

"Yes, I could really need a hand, dear."

Emma gulped at the familiar response but moved over to the dark-haired woman nonetheless. She stepped behind Regina and wrapped her arms around the brunette. By putting her hands around Regina's, she also softly gripped the rods beneath. Both of them felt something sparkling inside of them due to the velvet touch, but thought nothing of the sensations within their bodies.

The blonde looked over Regina's right shoulder to see the table in front of them. Emma's heart was racing because of the other woman's body. She cleared her throat lightly before she mumbled into Regina's ear. The hot air coming from the blonde's mouth affected the former Evil Queen more than she would ever care to say out loud.

"Okay, first of all, you have to loosen your grip around the rod a little."

Emma's hands lay softly on top of the brunette's but had still made her stiffen and grip harder. Once the blonde said those words, Regina instantly relaxed her muscles and weakened her grip.

"Good. Now, when you want to shoot, you have to twist your wrist quickly and to a high degree. Like this."

The blonde grabbed Regina's hands a little tighter as she mimicked the move that she had just explained. The ball on the table sped off into the direction of the goal.

"I suppose I've understood the basic concept." Regina said as she withdrew her hands from underneath the blonde's and turned around to face Emma.

Their breaths mingled together immediately and they stared at one another. Emma's nose was mere inches from Regina's. Magical emerald eyes met dark orbs and two hearts were starting to beat rhythmically to their own inner sound.

The blonde smiled broadly and kept on looking into Regina's soul. Regina also smiled back so naturally that it almost made her puke a second later. What did this woman do to her? The brunette was pretty certain that some kind of magic had to be involved.

"Can we start now?" Emma asked, trying to break the silence that both of them had enjoyed, thinking that the quiet had been awkward.

"Of course, dear."

The blonde walked around to her side of the table and gripped the rods once more. Regina smirked at her as soon as the ball dropped onto the field. She instantly flicked her wrist, successfully making the ball shoot straight into the blonde's goal. Emma was stunned beyond words while looking at the football table. After she realized what had just happened, she looked back up again, her eyes finding Regina's.

"Never underestimate the power of appearance." The brunette spoke up in a seductive manner as she devilishly smiled at Emma.

The blonde grinned back at the older woman before she replied teasingly.

"You're quite an enchantress, aren't you?"

As soon as the word 'enchantress' left Emma's lips, both of them instantly closed their eyes. Another memory was troubling their subconscious and made its way to the surface, if only for a moment, though.

_"So you're the enchantress I've heard so much about?" A dark-haired woman around the age of fifty asked._

_"I suppose I am." Emma replied as she watched the older woman, standing across from her and Regina, intently._

_Regina looked troubled and a little fearful in the presence of her mother. The blonde wanted those bitter feelings to be gone more than anything and stepped closer to the other princess so that their hands were slightly touching._

_"And you are teaching her magic?" Cora asked as a forced smile showed up on her face for a second._

_"Yes, she is. That makes you feel fortunate, doesn't it, mother?" Regina answered quickly, giving the older woman a stern look._

When Regina's eyes opened, she held her head for a moment to prevent it from spinning. She looked up and her eyes fell on Emma who also seemed quite confused. Once the blonde looked up though, she smiled at the older woman and pretended to feel and be alright. Regina grinned in return and quickly shoved the vision away but she knew though that she had to think about it later.

After the round of football table, which Regina had surprisingly won, they continued with quad biking and some horror killing game called 'Royal Massacre'. The blonde had won at the quad biking whereas Regina had beaten Emma in the shooting game multiple times, just because Emma had wanted to at least survive once. One way or another, Regina won the little triathlon in the end.

"I declare you the winner of the triathlon." Emma spoke up cheekily, finally accepting her defeat.

"That is quite spectacular, darling. However, I suppose I deserve a special prize, especially for having beaten you at foosball." The brunette replied, smirking.

"Okay, make a wish."

Another flash of memory sucked them in for a silent moment. One that Regina had already dreamt about.

_"Emma, is there anything you wish for concerning tomorrow?"_

_The blonde furrowed her brow for a second but smiled back at her girlfriend sheepishly when she gave her response._

_"I have everything I could ever wish for."_

_"I could fulfill your every desire. Just name it and you shall have it." Regina countered almost pleadingly._

_Emma's smile instantly lit up at her girlfriend's adorableness and she bowed her head to express her refusal as she spoke._

_"Regina please I am only turning eighteen. Besides I really have everything I could ever desire. I have it right here."_

_The blonde moved closer so that they were only mere inches away from each other when she continued._

_"I just want you."_

_Regina could instantly feel her heart swell up at the words as she looked at her true love. The younger woman closed the space between them and pressed her lips on crimson swollen ones. She lingered there for a few seconds before retreating again and adorably grinning at her wife-to-be._

Once the flash was gone, Regina instantly knew that what she had seen displayed one of her deepest desires. She longed for the blonde and at the moment she didn't have everything she had ever wished for. However, the word 'you' just wouldn't leave her lips. The former Evil Queen came up with something else instead.

"The triathlon was actually straining. Could you just walk me home, dear?"

The blonde looked at Regina and replied as she furrowed her brows a little.

"Well, okay. Sure."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: More fluffy times for you. ;) **

**Mistakes are all mine and reviews are always appreciated a lot. :)**

**I hope you like the chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

They walked home in silence, thoroughly enjoying it and wanting to delve in it for as long as possible. Their hands brushed slightly once in a while. Emma wanted to grab the brunette's hand so badly that it almost made her go crazy and instead of just touching the other woman, she decided to simply speak up in order to end that desire.

"What's your favorite flower, Regina?"

Regina turned to eye Emma who walked beside her and said swiftly, a small smile settling on her face.

"Bleeding heart."

The blonde furrowed her brows in confusion. This brunette-haired woman was so intriguing to her and liking a flower that was named that way was certainly interesting. Emma felt the urge to know more about Regina so she quickly asked another question.

"Why's that?"

Regina grinned at the blonde while thinking about what to say. When she seemingly found her response, she locked eyes with Emma and replied.

"Why do you like lilies?"

"I don't really know." Emma answered as she scratched her head.

The blonde honestly had no clue as to why she loved those flowers, but she someone knew that there had to be a reason for it. Emma thought that their scent was amazing and that they looked beautifully. Before she could think about her likings further though, Regina spoke up again.

"You'll see we don't necessarily need a reason to adore something or someone. Sometimes we simply do it even if it seems to be forbidden or pointless. I suppose affection or feeling is a strange phenomenon that cannot be grasped easily since everyone feels differently. It often doesn't make sense at all."

The brunette was lost in her thoughts before she looked at Emma again. Once she seemed to have regained her composure she chuckled lightly and carried on.

"Does that even make sense, dear?"

"Yeah, I guess it does." Emma answered swiftly, crinkling forehead while thinking about what the older woman had just explained. Regina was right about what she had said. Feelings were fluid and sometimes inexplicable.

They continued their walk down the sidewalk, occasionally catching glimpses of one another and shyly looking away when feeling caught. As they crossed the street, the blonde spoke up in order to ask about a matter that had been on her mind for some time now.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"No, I don't." Regina replied as her heart turned cold and an emotionless expression started to graze her face.

The blonde's mood instantly worsened as well due to Regina's troubling state. Emma wanted to make her feel better more than anything but also longed for the reason as to why the brunette didn't believe in it. Emma muttered as she kept on looking at Regina worriedly.

"Why not?"

"I cannot remember experiencing it and I suppose it is nothing more than a lovely thought made up by humans who feel lonely. It surely would be nice and easy but I simply do not believe in its possibility."

The brunette's voice seemed huskier than ever before and tears almost started to spill. Regina had been lonely for years, which she had spent in that freaking town called Storybrooke. Even the memories of the Enchanted Forest that were still clouding her mind were only dark and awful ones. As beautiful and real as the dreams she had had the last days were and the way she felt around the blonde, she simply couldn't believe in something so pure and good. It would rival against everything she had ever known.

"I believe in it." Emma silently said, hoping that Regina couldn't hear. However, the latter had heard the small reply coming from pink lips.

"Why?" Regina whispered back, intently eyeing the apparent Savior.

"I just do. It's like love or feeling, you know. It's inexplicable."

The brunette chuckled and the indifferent expression on her face vanished within the blink of an eye. She locked eyes with Emma and smiled at the blonde, warming up inside at the sight. Regina nonetheless didn't want to acknowledge that love made her feel that way.

After another while of walking, they reached the brunette's apartment. As they stood in front of each other, smiling and getting lost in each other's eyes, Regina spoke up teasingly.

"Thank you for this wonderful evening although I suppose it calls for revenge since I have entirely outperformed you in almost every matter."

Emma laughed lustily for a moment and the brunette joined her after a second. As their giggles slowly toned down, the blonde replied with a broad smile on her face.

"Well, firstly you're welcome. And second of all, I was just letting you win. I still wouldn't say 'no' to revenge. I would kick your ass the next time, you know."

Regina breathily chuckled at the blonde's goofiness before she gave a small response.

"Whatever you may say, dear."

The blonde obviously didn't know what to say anymore as they broadly grinned at one another. Instead of speaking up, both of them just enjoyed the quiet for once.

Regina stared into emerald orbs and stepped closer without knowing why and without knowing that this was just the inexplicable feeling called love. Emma also made a step towards the brunette, her eyes darting from chocolate eyes to soft, plump lips.

As desire rose within them and the distance obviously lessened between them, their breaths hit each other hard. The brunette felt as if she was internally exploding with the overwhelming feelings crashing her. Emma felt indeed differently. The blonde's skin was on fire, burning for touch. Her insides tingled and a thunder crashed through her heart. In that moment, Emma tried to prevent herself from erasing the small air between them and crashing her lips with the brunette's. She managed to stop midway, suddenly stepped away from Regina and quickly headed into another direction.

And Regina stood there, all alone once more, dwelling in another feeling than she had had seconds before. That feeling surely wasn't a good one. It reminded her of her dark memories, which she only wanted to forget. She felt so freaking lonely and the blonde had just walked away without even saying anything. Regina couldn't blame her though. Emma was a married woman and the brunette was pretending to be a flower lady and actually only tried to take advantage of the blonde. Maybe Regina deserved feeling abandoned and irrelevant.

One way or another though, the former Evil Queen couldn't let the Savior go just yet. She wouldn't give up that easily. Regina had finally found the person who could free her from her misery. Why in the world would she let that little hope slip through her fingers?

The dark-haired woman walked into her apartment and closed the door shut. As soon as she had changed into her nightgown, she lay down on her bed and wished for a dream that could tear her away from reality.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Mistakes are all mine. I hope you like it! :)**

Review:

The dark-haired woman walked into her apartment and closed the door shut. As soon as she had changed into her nightgown, she lay down on her bed and wished for a dream that could tear her away from reality.

...

**Chapter 14**

_"I dare you to love me." A husky voice spoke up._

_The brunette stood in the midst of her bedroom in her former kingdom as she looked at the blonde-haired Savior. Emma wore a green flax linen tunic, who perfectly accented the color of her eyes. Regina took the other woman's hands in her own as she repeated her words._

_"I dare you to love me."_

_The blonde's eyes were watery once she locked eyes with Regina. The dark-haired princess wished those tears away more than anything because she didn't know how to interpret them. In her sight, tears always stood for pain and suffering. Regina had never experienced anything else. She had never known how to love easily but she had fallen in love with the blonde nonetheless and she would move heaven and earth to be with her._

_Her mother only pretended to love her and wanted her to be a decent princess who would one day marry a wealthy king. Love was weakness and the only thing that mattered to Cora was strength and power. Her nineteen-year old daughter still wasn't married and had gotten close to a blonde princess within a few months. The Queen of the dark kingdom didn't know anything about their relationship but they surely couldn't hide it forever. _

_"Say something." The brunette whispered, fearing the worst._

_"Can't you see, Regina?" Emma replied with a small and yet lovingly voice. _

_"Em, I dare you. Please just love me." Regina spoke up again, this time she was pleading and she strengthened her hold around the other woman's hands as if the blonde was her anchor. _

_"Can't you honestly see how much I love you? I do love you so much. It hurts me to think that you don't know; that you haven't known from the start. Why haven't you said anything?" The blonde princess said with her eyes constantly locked on chocolate-brown orbs. _

_The dark-haired woman averted Emma's gaze though, once she gave her response. Her voice slightly trembled._

_"I was afraid. I am still afraid." _

_Emma's right hand slipped out of the brunette's hold and gently touched Regina's chin. She lifted the brunette's head with her fingers so she could eye her lover again. As soon as emerald orbs took in dark brown ones, Emma posed another question, hoping to sooth the other woman._

_"Regina, what are you most afraid of?" _

_"You." That was the simple and quiet reply that left the dark-haired woman's lips._

_Emma was stunned beyond words, trying to make sense of what she had just heard. She didn't understand it and she felt as if her heart broke at the words coming from crimson lips. The blonde only ever wanted to make the princess feel safe and free and amazing. Emma never intended to hurt her or to make her feel afraid, especially not afraid of her. _

_"I don't understand." The blonde mumbled, tears filling her eyes again. _

_However, this time those tears weren't one of joy, but really one of suffering and pain – those tears, which were all too well known to the brunette. _

_"I'm afraid of how strongly I feel for you. I'm afraid of what you could do to me. You could destroy me within a mere second. I'm most afraid to lose you though, and to live without you since that would hurt the most. I can't imagine being without you." Regina admitted with her heart on her tongue and a little hitch in her voice that showed her sadness at that moment. _

_A few tears slipped from the blonde's eyes as she looked into glassy dark ones. Emma let the words sink in for a moment, feeling as if she had to take the pain away from the woman she loved more than anything. She had to make Regina feel wanted, to make her see that love was a good thing. When the blonde spoke up, she put as much truth and warmth in her words as she possibly could._

_"Regina, I would never leave you. I swear I would fight a million wars if it got me you. I would do anything for you. I love you. I truly do. It's a scary feeling, I know but we can turn it into something good, something that will last. Love isn't to be feared I promise." _

_And after saying that, Emma got down on one knee, eyeing the love of her life with such intensity that the brunette had to cry. For the first time in her life, Regina seemed to understand the concept of those tears of joy._

_"I have fallen in love with you from the first time I saw you. The ball, you remember?" The blonde quietly said with a tremble in her voice._

_Regina chuckled lightly and smiled at Emma before she replied._

_"Yes, love, of course I do."_

_The blonde princess nodded and got lost in the brunette's eyes. As soon as she seemed to have her feelings under control again, she spoke up. _

_"You're the only one I could ever desire and I cannot imagine being without you either. So, Regina, princess of the dark kingdom, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" _

* * *

Once chocolate brown eyes opened and adjusted to the light in the bedroom, Regina groaned loudly. Of course, she wanted to say 'yes' to the beautiful blonde but her stupid alarm had just pulled her out of that surreal dream.

The dark-haired woman definitely had to see the Savior again. Thanks to her previously set up plan, she knew how to get even closer to Emma. Regina made her way to the bathroom in order to get ready for the day.

The brunette would have to call the flower lady later and hoped that the latter wouldn't be completely worthless.

**Thanks for reading :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, alerts, etc.! It really means a lot and makes writing this story even better. :) **

**Mistakes are all mine. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 15**

"Thank you, love. And no, you shall speak to your mother when I say so." Regina said as she held her cell-phone and rolled her eyes due to the stupidity of the red-haired woman on the other line.

"Good. Bye."

As soon as the brunette hung up, she grabbed her purse and walked out of the door. Due to the flower lady's information, Emma's child had just recently entered school and needed help with a rather easy-going project. Regina had even laughed once she had heard about the topic. It apparently was about fairytales so it was only logical that the brunette would help the little boy and thus create a lovely relationship. Regina of course hoped that she would also see the blonde more often or at least keep in touch.

Since Henry's school was thankfully not that far from Regina's apartment, the brunette decided to just walk there.

After about fifteen minutes, the dark-haired woman who was dressed in a tight pair of jeans and a rather loose button-up shirt arrived at her destination. Regina's high heels clicked through the halls as she made her way to Henry's classroom, not even bothering about the ongoing lesson. She knocked at the door once before she simply marched in.

The teacher looked at her with a confused look, walked over to her and spoke up.

"Um, you can pick your kid up in a minute but please wait outside, Miss…"

Regina didn't even bother to continue the conversation with the bearded guy and walked out of the room. She sat down on a chair next to the door as she waited for Henry to get out.

When Henry finally caught up with her, he had a broad smile on his face and instantly wrapped his little arms around Regina's thighs. The brunette grinned happily and her insides warmed up due to his presence. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the top of his head. Once they parted, the little boy looked up at her and spoke up excitedly.

"Gina. What're you doin' here?"

Regina chuckled lightly at the shortened version of her name before she replied.

"Well, I have heard about your fairytale project and since I'm quite the expert, I thought about giving you a hand. So would like my help, little prince?"

"YES, PLEASE!" Henry almost screamed at the brunette and giggled wildly.

He was definitely excited to finish the work with the older woman and apparently couldn't hide it. Regina smiled at him and spoke up while imitating the little boy's thrilled voice.

"Then let's go!"

As soon as the brunette walked towards the exit of the school, Henry grabbed her hand. Due to that action, something flashed in front of Regina's dark orbs and another vision took over her for a moment.

_"Regina, I think your magic or rather our magic is more powerful than we could have ever imagined." The blonde spoke up as she eyed Regina intently. _

_The latter furrowed her brows in confusion and made a step back, still terrified of those inexplicable powers. _

_"No. It's nothing bad." Emma continued and stepped forward in order to reach for the dark-haired woman's hands._

_She gently laced their fingers and locked eyes with her beautiful wife. The blonde princess smiled broadly at Regina as tears of joy filled her eyes and she finally chose to say something._

_"I'm pregnant with your child." _

_Regina gasped for a moment before a smile instantly started to graze her face. She let the information sink in and grinned at the blonde who always managed to amaze her. Today was one of those days. The princess of the dark kingdom put her arms around Emma and hugged her tightly as she giggled happily. The blonde accompanied her right away. _

_Once they let go of each other again, their gazes found one another and Regina's hand dropped to the blonde's stomach. _

_"How is that possible, though?" The brunette asked as she softly brushed over her wife's small bump._

_"I think that our little child is the product of true love. And true love is the most powerful magic of all." Emma said, smiling sheepishly._

_Regina nodded with watery eyes and the broadest smile on her face. She took the other woman's head in her hands and softly kissed pink lips._

As soon as the brunette's eyes opened, she heard the voice of the little boy.

"Gina, you okay?"

Regina shook her head in order to rid herself of the vision and looked at Henry again before she gave a response.

"Yes, dear, I'm fine. Thank you."

They kept on walking and Henry happily jumped up and down while tightly holding Regina's hand. Once they exited the school though, Emma stood beside her yellow bug, obviously waiting for her son. The blonde seemed to be quite shocked to see Regina there and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Mom!" The little boy yelled and ran towards the blonde.

The brunette followed him and was the first one to speak up again since Emma didn't seem to be capable of saying anything. She just gawked at the older woman as her emerald orbs obviously lost themselves in chocolate brown ones.

"Hello, Miss Swan."

"Gina's helping me with the book." Henry happily exclaimed and successfully managed to tear the blonde out of her thoughts.

"Oh really?" Emma asked, eyeing the brunette intently.

The brunette smirked before she gave an answer.

"I suppose only if you approve, dear."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and replied while ruffling through Henry's hair.

"Well, yeah. I'm good with that as long as Henry is, too."

"YES, PLEASE!" The little boy screamed again and instantly walked over to Regina.

He wrapped his hands around the woman's thigh once more and snuggled into the warmth of it. Emma smiled happily as she watched the scene unfold. Her boy really had taken quite the liking in the dark-haired woman who was an almost complete stranger. The blonde couldn't deny though that she was incredibly beautiful and that Emma was getting more and more attached to her as well.

"So, do you want to start today?" Regina asked and eyed Henry with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, sure! Can I, mom?" Henry looked at his mother with the cutest puppy eyes.

Emma chuckled due to her son's adorableness and was accompanied by the brunette after a second. Once the blonde seemingly regained her posture again, she replied.

"Of course, kid."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! **

**Mistakes are all mine! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Chapter 16**

"The princess of the dark kingdom was invited to a very special event taking place in the palace of the white kingdom. At first, the dark-haired girl didn't want to go, not only because her mother didn't approve but also due to the fact that she had just lost her father. However, once she was there, she couldn't regret it."

"The brunette walked around in the ballroom, searching for the familiar face of Snow White. When the princess had seemingly found the White Queen, she instantly laid eyes on a beautiful blonde-haired stranger standing nearby though. That stranger turned out to be the daughter of Snow and the one the dark-haired girl was destined to be with."

Henry looked expectantly and excitedly at Regina who started to enlighten Henry about the stories of the Enchanted Forest. Truth be told, the brunette actually only planned to tell the little boy about the dreams she had had the last days since her old memories of the Enchanted Forest were mostly boring and made her feel numb. The memories of the Enchanted Forest felt as if they were not real whereas her dreams took her into another truth. They made her feel something at least; they were exciting, thrilling and they often took her breath away. Maybe she just wanted them to be her reality because she missed something that she had never had for long; happiness.

They hadn't come far since she had only told Henry about her first encounter with the blonde-haired Savior. Regina hoped that she would have more dreams soon in order to create a coherent and meaningful storybook.

"What's her name?" The boy asked, hopping up and down on the red leather couch.

Emma watched Regina and Henry talk about the classic fairytales for quite a while only to find it overly cute and adorable. Her son normally didn't connect with people so quickly and was actually shy. However, with the brunette, he seemed to have created some kind of trust and openness right from the start.

"Whose name, dear?" Regina replied, smiling at Henry.

"The princess one and the other. I wanna know both." The little boy answered as he grinned sheepishly at the older woman.

"Well, what would you like to call them?" The brunette suggested and smirked at the boy.

"EMMA!" He yelled quickly and giggled.

Regina chuckled along before she spoke up again.

"What about the dark-haired girl?"

Henry contorted his face for a moment in order to think. When he seemed to have found a proper name, he smiled broadly and answered.

"Gina."

The brunette chuckled once she heard the shortened version of her name once more. Emma was also amused that her son apparently had no objections to lesbians because she laughed lightly just as well. The two women shared knowing looks for a second, staring at each other and smiling like two teenagers in love who had just been caught. However, both of them didn't acknowledge that fact.

When the small laughter died down and Regina locked eyes with Henry again, she spoke up.

"So I suppose we have gotten quite far, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I wanna know more." Henry exclaimed happily as the ever-present smile on his face grew even broader.

Regina grinned due to the boy's cuteness and took a quick glance at Emma, who walked over and joined up with them. Before the dark-haired woman could speak up though, the blonde already started to say something.

"I think you'll have to meet up another time, kid. Neal's going to be home soon and since his cooking skills are even worse than mine I'll still have to prepare dinner."

"Can Gina stay and eat with us, please?" The little boy looked up at his mum with big eyes and a heart-warming smile instantly grazed his young face.

"I don't know, Henry. I'm sure she's got a lot of different things to do." Emma replied half-heartedly, secretly hoping for the brunette to stay though.

"I would love to stay. However, your mother is indeed right. I have some work to catch up on. I'm certain that we can do it another time." The brunette spoke up huskily and with an almost inaudible hitch in her voice.

Regina really wanted to spend the time with those two beautiful persons but she unfortunately had to still take care of some things. She just wanted to bypass the following circumstances. However, she knew that they were inevitable and thus she needed to deal with them sooner or later.

The brunette probably wouldn't deal with them today though. Her decision was also made due to the fact that Regina just didn't look forward to having a rather anti-intellectual conversation with Emma's idiotic husband. She would see Henry and Emma either way since the fairytale book wasn't near completion at all. Thus she could skip the 'pretending to be a happy family' – dinner.

"What a bummer." Henry muttered while looking sad and disappointed.

Regina chuckled when she heard the boy's statement, knowing that he had probably heard that term from his blonde mother before. Emma grinned sheepishly at the brunette before she tried to clear up the situation.

"I've never ever even said that."

Regina started to laugh breathily after she had heard the blonde's reply and she nearly started to tear up. Emma and Henry accompanied the brunette's laughter a second later even if the latter probably didn't even know what the fuss was about. Giggles, which were surely coming from the heart, filled the apartment for quite a while before a peaceful quiet engulfed the trio once more.

After enjoying the silence, the brunette chose to say goodbye and take off. She stood up, grabbed her belongings and walked to the door with Emma following her.

The blonde leaned against the doorframe lazily as Regina already stood halfway out the door. They smiled at each other instantly. As soon as Emma spoke up, the brunette's eyes quickly flickered over the blonde's lips and back to green orbs once more.

"So you want to continue this tomorrow? I mean, working with Henry on that book."

The brunette took in the emerald eyes of the other woman, dwelling in whatever feeling it sent through her before she felt able to reply. Her voice was an octave lower than normal.

"Yes, I would love to. I really had a good time today."

Emma had to gulp due to Regina's seductive tone, but quickly dismissed her feelings. The blonde smiled sheepishly when she finally managed to respond.

"Yeah, Henry and I enjoyed it, too. Thank you for doing this."

"Anytime. Goodbye Emma."

Regina leaned forward and kissed the blonde on the cheek before she made her way out of the apartment. The brunette's lips brushed over the other woman's skin so gently and briefly that Emma wasn't sure if they had actually touched. One way or another though, it sent a shot through her heart and made her blush immediately.

She was also quite shocked at the sudden invasion of her personal space and stood at the door a while longer. Regina was gone for quite some time when Emma whispered into the silence of the house with her fingers touching her cheek that had just been kissed.

"Goodbye Regina."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I listened to the songs 'Find a way' by Safetysuit and 'Mine again' by Black Lab as I wrote this chapter. Feel free to check them out. **

**Also something you could like: a fanart involving SQ and Imagine Me & You. I giggled when I saw it and felt like I had to share it with you. So here it is: ****marynesq . tumblr image / 79361381882**

**Mistakes are all mine as always. I hope you like it! :)**

**Chapter 17**

When Regina returned to the flower shop, she still felt as if her lips were on fire. They were burning and she didn't quite know why. She had to admit that she longed to kiss the blonde's lips but the other woman probably would have been scared away if Regina had done so. The brunette nevertheless regretted not having kissed Emma.

Regina sat down behind the counter and thought of nothing else than the blonde and her brown-haired son. The visions she had had the last days were confusing her to such a degree that it really angered her. One way or another, there apparently wasn't anything she could do about it.

Just as the brunette wanted to grab another yet unknown flower, her cellphone rang, lighting up with a name of a person that she didn't want to deal with at the moment. Regina also knew though, since she hadn't answered any of the previous calls of that certain person that she just had to pick up now. There was no way around it.

She pressed the button and hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yes, mother?"

The muffled sound on the other side replied.

"Aren't you pleased to hear from me? Why haven't I heard from you in the last two weeks? Where are you, darling?"

Regina rolled her eyes at the apparently worried voice of Cora. The older woman barely showed any emotion and if she did, it was for her own benefit.

"I'm exactly where I need to be. I don't have time to argue. You will know soon enough."

A heavy sigh escaped the older woman's lips before she gave a response to her daughter.

"Has this idiocy anything to do with the curse?"

The brunette answered quickly, maybe too quickly.

"Of course it does not. The curse is my happy ending. That is what you've always told me, isn't it? So why would I want to break it, dear?"

The hidden sarcasm in Regina's words luckily went unnoticed by Cora since the older woman simply and dryly replied.

"Good. Then I expect you to be back by the end of next week or I shall visit you."

And with that, the line went dead.

The former Evil Queen inhaled deeply as she let the information sink in. Regina didn't enjoy being pushed and forced into a corner. She wanted freedom more than anything. Given that ultimatum by her mother, she knew that she had to get the Savior to Storybrooke rather sooner than later.

Regina took another deep breath and drew small circles on her temple with her fingers. She was pissed beyond words and somehow exhausted. All she wanted to be was free and to choose the life she herself wanted. The brunette didn't want anyone to make any decisions for her. She was a grown woman, a smart and sexy enchantress, willing to do anything for what she desired the most.

The dark-haired woman wanted her happy ending and she knew that the Savior was a part of that. Regina wouldn't let her mother get in the way of that.

Once the former Evil Queen was home, she instantly fell into her queen-sized bed. It didn't take long for exhaustion and yet another dream to take control over her.

_Her dark-brown eyes burned up with tears as she infuriatingly eyed the older woman in front of her. In that moment, she deserved the title of the Evil Queen even if it actually didn't belong to her, at least not yet. The other woman smiled and looked at the brunette with nothing else but emptiness. Regina felt as if being tricked was only a matter of time but never thought that her own mother was able to do so. The mask of the worried and loving mother Cora was trying to keep up was wearing thin. _

_"What have you done?" The younger woman hissed through gritted teeth, her anger and frustration drooling from her every word._

_"Love is weakness, darling. I wanted to save you from it." Cora replied, attempting to sound soothing and yet reasonable._

_"Answer me! What have you done?" Regina screamed when she pointed at a wooden wardrobe. _

_A few drops of blood were splattered on it, reminding the brunette of a loss of someone she held more than dear. _

_"Where are they?" The brunette yelled exasperatedly, desperately needing an answer or something that would prevent her from doing something she would regret. _

_"I honestly don't know, love. It doesn't matter though... Everything's going to be alright, better actually."_

_Cora took a step towards Regina with a tiny smile grazing her lips and disguised concern was glinting in her eyes. Regina moved in the other direction and her hands shot upwards, indicating for her mother to stop. The brunette couldn't deal with this situation, with those numerous horrible and overwhelming feelings and especially with the foul deed her mother had committed. Regina shouted yet again at the older woman._

_"No mother! Leave this instant or so god help me, I will strangle you with my bare hands."_

_The older woman didn't look defeated but only huffed exaggeratedly before she moved forward. She quickly threw her hands around her daughter. Regina pulled her in reluctantly and let the sadness take over her anger until she lost herself in sobs. She cried for what felt like an eternity and felt as if she drained, as if nothing was left in her heart and in her life. Everything meant nothing now. _

_Hugging a loveless body wasn't going to help Regina at all even if the flesh of the body warmed her skin. Nothing could prevent her mental and emotional downfall. The only thing she wanted in this moment was to destroy, to tear away someone's life and heart just like hers had been torn away from her. _

_Her hate towards her mother rose and settled within her while she was mentally planning on how to get her happy ending. She deserved it and even if it meant killing her mother in the process, she would be more than willing to do so. _

_…_

_The brunette paced about in her bedchamber with her eyes still burning from her emotional breakdown. However, her mind was finally working again as she sat down on her bed, their bed. This couldn't have been what she wanted. _

_Why was it that all of a sudden Regina turned into another person? She could never kill her mother, never kill anybody. That wasn't like her. The brunette turned all her anger, her drive for vengeance, every bitter sentiment towards another target. She knew that losing herself in darkness wasn't going to settle her heartache. The brunette's thoughts were racing as she planned everything that should bring back her happy ending. She would find a way and she would prove her mother wrong. Love was indeed strength. _


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts, views, etc. :) **

**Mistakes are all mine. **

**I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Regina woke up, sweating and shivering with her whole body. She felt as if she was burning and freezing at the same time. The brunette's breathing was excessively intense when she shot up from her bed, the after-effects of the dream clinging to her body. Everything had felt so incredibly real and yet surreal.

After seconds, the former Evil Queen knew that it couldn't have been just a dream. She wasn't idiotic after all and knew the powers of magic. Regina was certain that this dream and probably the other dreams as well had been memories. All of this could have really happened. Why had she forgotten all of that, how could she possibly forget someone as beautiful and breathtaking as the blonde. And how could Emma forget about all of this, too?

Yes, magic had to be involved. However it hadn't been hers, had it? She couldn't possibly imagine a reason as to why she would give up this kind of happiness. Thus someone else was responsible for this mess and that someone hadn't only manipulated her memories but the blonde's as well.

The image of her mother instantly popped up in her head as she thought about who to blame. She didn't necessarily want to blame her; Cora was her mother after all. However, Regina definitely knew that something was more than off with that woman, especially after that dream.

The former Evil Queen wouldn't do harm to her, at least not yet. She would not trust her mother though. Regina would just pretend to still be clueless in front of Cora about the real events that had taken place in the Enchanted Forest. Regina couldn't afford the older woman to get even more suspicious than she apparently was.

The first step in taking revenge of the one who had created the curse was of course to get all of her memories back. Her dreams didn't complete the whole story yet and she wouldn't wait for them to do so since they weren't chronological. Apart from that, her manipulated memories felt real and the dreams were just dreams after all. The brunette simply had to remember her lost memories faster than only by dreaming.

Regina thought that she would need Emma to do so. It was more than obvious to her that if all the things she assumed had happened were true, the blonde was indeed her true love. Thus the two of them should be able to break the curse.

There was still something holding her back. The brunette wasn't sure if they could really break the curse since the blonde was apparently happily married and even had a child. Emma couldn't even remember their love. So would true love's kiss be enough? Would it work if the blonde didn't believe in it? Did Emma even love her, this new version of Regina?

The brunette wasn't nineteen anymore; she wasn't that carefree, that much fun. Regina was a different woman than the young dark-haired beauty from her dreams. Emma had to remember her for all of this to work or had to at least believe that those dreams were real. How could Regina tell her about all of that without sounding like a complete psycho?

She needed Henry's storybook. Regina had to complete it in the best way she could. She hoped that the stories would trigger something inside of the blonde.

There was only one week left for the brunette to restore Emma's memories. Regina had to make the best of it.

**An hour later at Emma's apartment**

Emma opened the door of her apartment to find a dark-haired woman with a crimson gown standing in front of her. She gawked a little at the sight, especially after noticing that it was Regina. The blonde let her eyes wander over the delicious body of the inappropriately dressed woman before she looked into dark orbs.

Regina's tongue slid over her upper lip teasingly as she smirked at a still startled but apparently aroused Emma. The almost electric tension between them got higher as they kept staring at each other. Their cheeks burned because of the heat that rose within them.

The blonde's heart nearly jumped out of her chest and her breathing quickened instantly. She didn't know why she felt so familiar with this situation and with this kind of dressing style in particular. Emma was sure if anyone else would stand in front of her door, dressed in some medieval dress, she would have considered that someone to be crazy. However, she just found the brunette extremely appealing.

"To get more into character." Regina suggested huskily and held out some clothes to the blonde.

"What?" Emma asked as her eyes nearly fell out of her head.

"If we want to make this storybook as real as possible we matter-of-factly have to dress appropriately. So these are some clothes for you and Henry. Just take them, dear." The brunette replied and smiled at the younger woman.

"Um, okay." The blonde said after a while but finally took the clothes.

Emma stepped a few steps back to let Regina in. As soon as the brunette was seen by Henry, the little boy ran towards her and threw his hands around her thighs. In that exact moment, another flash overwhelmed Emma who still stood close to the door.

_"…this dress is mainly for your satisfaction, Emma." Regina spoke up, wearing a gown that fitted to her red lipstick._

_The blonde's grin increased once she saw the lust in dark brown orbs. She took a step forward and replied._

_"It is beautiful. No, wait. You are beautiful. To me you are perfect."_

_The other princess blushed due to the words and took the blonde's hands in her own. Regina placed light kisses on their entangled hands before she smirked at her lover. _

_Emma smiled back but her eyes quickly darted from brown orbs to full lips. She closed her eyes once swollen lips suddenly captivated her own. A silent moan escaped the blonde's mouth when Regina's tongue begged for entrance._

Emma snapped out of the vision after a few seconds, feeling a radiating heat throughout her whole body. She blinked a few times and noticed that Regina and Henry already sat down on the couch.

The blonde walked over to them once she had managed to rid herself of those inappropriate feelings, still clueless about their meaning. Emma smiled at her little boy before she handed him his outfit for today, saying that it was from Regina.

Henry clapped happily as soon as he took notice of the knight's costume and nearly jumped on top of the brunette in order to hug her tightly. Regina smiled broadly as she wrapped her arms around him and softly ran her fingers through his hair.

Emma nearly melted as she watched the scene. It still amazed her how affectionate they were with each other. Henry's relationship with Regina was almost more intimate than his relationship with Neal. However, what exactly was between her and the brunette? It surely wasn't more than she had with her husband, right?

Neal was her best friend; he knew her for such a long time and they had fallen in love along the way. Emma was certain that she could never leave him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, etc. I really appreciate it. :) **

**Mistakes are mine as always. The lyrics in the beginning don't belong to me! [it's from Nick Jonas - 'I do'] **

**.**

**.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

**ENJOY! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

.

**…3 days later**

**_FLASHBACK_**

"…I know that an endless love isn't something you can teach

With you there is not a star in the sky that I can't reach

So when you must know the truth, I knew that it was you

So when you will and when you won't, I do…"

_Regina stood at the altar, dressed in a beautiful white gown that tightly clung to her body and waited for her blonde wife-to-be. Nobody knew about their marriage since they couldn't afford that Cora somehow knew about it too. Thus there were only two persons standing in the church at the moment. Regina was anxious as hell, sweating like crazy and so afraid. The brunette feared that Emma wouldn't even show up and would simply leave her alone in that empty church with nobody but herself and the priest. _

_However, once the stunning blonde marched through the door Regina's face instantly lit up and she forgot about all of her fears. When their eyes met it was as if their souls met and then started to dance with each other. They just couldn't look away, couldn't hide what they were feeling. They stared at one another and bathed in their feelings. _

**In the present**

Henry giggled loudly as Regina nearly tickled him to death. Emma laughed along, watching the scene with a joy that she had never felt before. Her little son and the brunette had gotten incredibly close during the last few days. They shared their ice cream on different occasions, laughed about insider jokes the blonde didn't know anything about, held hands when they visited the park together and often hugged each other for no apparent reason.

Regina and Henry sometimes seemed inseparable and maybe it was because of the fairytales and fantasies that they shared or because of the dark-haired woman's graciousness. One way or another, Emma felt complete around them. At times, she even found herself speechless due to their cuteness.

They were almost finished with the storybook and the brunette was more than happy about how things were going. Regina wasn't only getting closer to Henry but also to his mother. They shared longing glances every now and then, completed each other sentences and laughed about almost everything, especially about Emma's son. Regina even started to call the blonde by her first name.

Once Regina's tickling assault on the boy seemed to have stopped, Henry smiled broadly at her. He regained his composure and sat down on the red couch again. Regina and Emma eyed him expectantly before the little dark-haired man happily and loudly exclaimed.

"Smoochies!"

The two women who each sat on one end of the couch chuckled as they watched Henry. He made weird movements and sounds with his tiny mouth. When Regina leaned down to him in order to give him a kiss, he giggled and quickly shook his head. The brunette looked at him with a confused expression on her face before he spoke up.

"Not me Gina! Gina kiss Emma."

Regina was quite shocked at his proposal but corrected him nonetheless.

"It's 'Regina kisses Emma', little prince."

"Yeah I said so." Henry deadpanned, causing the brunette to chuckle.

She crinkled her forehead a little before she posed a question, oblivious to the confused expression on Emma's face.

"Why?"

"Cause the story say so and I wanna see true love kiss." He replied, crossing his arms in front of his torso and looking very serious.

"I suppose you have a point." Regina smilingly said and turned to look at a still stunned Emma.

The blonde blinked slightly before she locked eyes with the dark-haired woman. Electricity shot through her body as chocolate brown orbs pulled her in. Emma's heartbeat was incredibly strong and her hands got sweaty. Considering the possibility to kiss Regina overwhelmed her with feelings to such a degree that she was plain breathless. The brunette was definitely the one who took her breath away.

"Yes I do. I want to marry the princess of the White kingdom who's also the owner of my heart." Regina spoke up throatily, somehow revealing her innermost feelings because she meant every word.

The brunette's heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she stared into those beautiful green-blue eyes. Regina had fallen for them the first time she had seen them, apparently in this world as well as in the Enchanted Forest. Her insides shivered and her veins throbbed so strongly that she could have bet that magic was about to flow through her fingers. She just wanted to let her lips crash with the blonde's in order to restore those memories that she now missed more than anything. Regina wanted to know why she had those feelings for Emma and why it apparently hadn't worked out.

"Yes I do. I want to marry Regina, the princess of the dark kingdom, the queen of my soul, my everything." Emma suddenly replied as her eyes shone with something called love, which she was still unaware of.

Henry grinned cheekily as he watched the two women. He got up from the couch and pulled them to their feet once he stood. The little boy pushed them closer together since both still seemed to be very shy in that moment. They were blushing like two love-struck fools and played their roles perfectly, just for the fact that they didn't play. All of their feelings, all of the events that they had dreamt about were indeed real. This was real.

Emma intertwined their fingers, still staring into the eyes of the older woman. She instantly felt a warm sensation at the touch and so did Regina.

"Kiss the bride!" The boy happily exclaimed.

Regina glanced from emerald eyes to pink lips and was the first to move. She stepped towards the blonde, closed her eyes and hoped that this warmth, this familiarity, this magic within her would work out. Regina needed her happy ending, her memories.

The blonde's butterflies danced in her stomach as she felt Regina's heavy breathing hitting against her own. Their hearts were on fire and hot tears burned their skin as soon as red plump lips touched pink ones.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I hope all of you are still alive and with me! Here's the new chapter and please don't be mad at me... **

**Mistakes are mine as always. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think.**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Regina was overwhelmed with feelings once she kissed the blonde. The sparks, which she felt crackling inside of her, set her heart on fire. An ultimate happiness and relief filled her instantly but was soon replaced by various other feelings. She felt an unbearable pain all of a sudden causing her to shed the hottest tears that she had ever shed.

There was absolutely no memory that came to her in this moment, not even a simple vision. The brunette still couldn't remember anything and that was the greatest pain of all.

However, Regina didn't know that she just felt, her mind was off for once in her life, enjoying that sign of affection. It hurt her so deeply that it may all be in vain.

And Emma cried because she couldn't imagine how she could feel as much as she felt for the brunette. Would this love, this longing ever stop? It burned her in the best way imaginable as she felt those soft lips capturing her own. She forgot about everything that was right and that was wrong. Her tears were one of joy and one of disbelief. This was just too good to be true. Her heart and her insides exploded. The blonde was on fire. Her arteries throbbed and her body prickled from the sensation of that simply touch. Emma drowned in that moment and never wanted to stop feeling that way.

Both of them didn't notice that the other one cried as well, thinking that the tears only were their own. So they parted after a while and looked into each other's souls. One bitter, flooded by disappointment and the other overwhelmed with happiness, too lost in the moment.

"This should have worked." Regina muttered angrily as tears once again filled her dark orbs.

"What?" The blonde asked, stunned and taken aback at the hardened expression on the other woman's face.

"True love's kiss. We don't remember." She carried on, gazing into watery green eyes.

Emma furrowed her brow in confusion before she spoke up.

"Regina, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Us. We are married. We are each other's soulmates." Regina said, smiling bitterly at the blonde.

And Emma just shook her head once she answered quietly.

"No, that's just in that storybook."

"It's true. It happened. All of it. Please, believe me." The brunette begged but to no avail.

Emma never believed in such things, especially not in magic.

"I can't." She simply said and that was enough to break the other woman's heart a little.

Regina could hear it crack inside of her and another hot tear slipped from her eye.

"I… I have a husband and a child. I have a good life. This is my happy ending." The blonde continued but there was a sad look on her face nonetheless.

Yes, Emma lied to protect herself. She wasn't one to fall, trust or believe easily. That wasn't in her nature.

The brunette took Emma's hands in her own and spoke up with a hoarse voice that slightly trembled. Regina was someone who wore her heart on her tongue.

"Emma, tell me that all of this is what you desire. Tell me that you want me to leave and I promise you that you shall never see me again."

Emma's look instantly softened as she stared at the brunette with teary eyes. When she spoke up, she almost sounded like a lost and hurt puppy.

"Is that what you want?"

The brunette shook her head and contorted her face before she softly replied, revealing what should have been said long ago.

"Don't twist my words, Emma. I want you."

Another few tears slipped from emerald orbs as soon as the blonde whispered.

"I can't."

The brunette nodded slightly and sadly when she spoke up barely audible.

"Don't forget me."

Regina closed the distance between them and placed a stolen but longing kiss on Emma's cheek. As soon as plump lips touched the soft skin beneath, the blonde whispered one last time.

"I won't remember anything else."

Emma didn't know how cruel those words were. How much they hurt the other woman because how in the world could the blonde even remember. They didn't even know what was true. However, only Regina seemed to understand, seemed to believe, seemed to feel that pain of not knowing anything, of feeling so lonely and abandoned.

And so the brunette turned around and left the one that had stolen her heart. How could she live with this pain? She couldn't and she wouldn't live or maybe she could live but only without the pain, without her heart.

As soon as Regina had left the apartment, Emma fell down to the ground crying. Her little son couldn't understand what had just happened. That wasn't how the story was supposed to go. The storybook had a happy ending and this certainly didn't look like it. So he bent down to his mother and hugged her tightly before he silently spoke up.

"Ma, it's gonna be okay but why you let her go?"

The blonde smiled sadly at the boy as she gave her response.

"I'm not a hero, not a savior. I have you and Neal. Shouldn't that be enough? I can't leave him."

Henry shook his head a little and locked eyes with his mother before he asked.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes but it's too late now. And I screwed up." Emma admitted, torn between what was right and wrong.

"No, ma! Look, the happy ending miss. So there's time!" The little boy happily exclaimed, holding up his storybook.

He continued quickly as he still smiled broadly at his mother.

"We write it and go see Gina. Please, ma."

Emma inhaled deeply, thinking about what to say. Once she responded, she couldn't even believe her own words.

"You saved my day you know that. We'll finish that book."

"Yeah, I'm the Savior." Henry giggled and smiled at his mother.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I think this chapter shows why this story is called 'Imagine me without you'... **

**Mistakes are all mine as always. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think.**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**FLASHBACK**

_"My mother is going to separate us, I know it." Regina angrily spoke up, looking at her gorgeous wife. _

_The blonde was five months pregnant but was still as beautiful as ever. _

_"Regina, please, she has been very kind about this." Emma replied as she gave an apologetic look. _

_"Yes, only because of our magic. She knows that she can't defeat us. However, you are weakened right now. She could hurt you." The brunette responded and calmed down a little bit. _

_She was very concerned about her lover and was around her 24/7. Regina sometimes couldn't sleep because she worried so much about the state of Emma and their child. She just didn't want Cora to tear away that happiness from her. _

_After a while, the blonde finally managed to say something again._

_"Cora won't separate us. She won't be able to hurt us." _

_"How do you know?" _

_"Because of this," Emma said as she laid her hands on her round belly and smiled softly. _

_She carried on while lovingly smiling at her child-to-be, "If we lose each other, our child will save us." _

_"Why do you say this?" Regina asked, still looking concerned._

_"Well, he or she is the product of true love and our combined magic. That should be enough, don't you agree?" The blonde grinned broadly at her wife as she said those words. _

_Regina chuckled lightly and simply forgot to worry for a second. She stepped forward and softly kissed the woman of her dreams. _

**In the present**

**At Emma's**

Emma and Henry took an hour every day to work on the storybook and to create a happy ending that the little boy actually liked. Nothing that the blonde came up with seemed to please him though. He only wanted that Gina and Emma would finally get together and find their happy ending with each other.

Emma just couldn't imagine how that was possible anymore. It had been a week since she had kissed the brunette. The weirdest thing about it was that she didn't regret it at all. However, when it came to Neal, she just hadn't had the guts to tell him that she was in love with someone else. Furthermore, the blonde didn't want to fall for someone who was obsessed with fairytales that weren't even real.

Emma only ever wanted that her son was happy but right now it seemed as if she had completely forgotten about herself. She couldn't even deny the hole in her heart and the pain that came with it. Henry saw the changes in his mother who sometimes cried without warning but only when Neal wasn't home. He hated seeing her like this and he really wanted to show her what was right for her. It was Regina.

And still Emma wouldn't listen to him at all. She just wouldn't believe.

**At Regina's**

A crimson half-eaten apple lay on the ground beside a gorgeous dark-haired woman. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was regular. One would think that she slept happily but the tears on her cheeks spoke a different story. There had been an unbearable sting in her heart only ten minutes ago, forcing her to make a choice. She either had to rip out that heart of hers and die because in this world there was no magic or she had to take a bite of that blood red apple. The former Queen knew that the second choice could also lead to an ultimate ending, her death.

Regina chose the happier option; nonetheless, even if it was slightly terrifying but nothing felt worse than what she had felt a moment prior. She had tried to get rid of the pain all week long and somehow it only got worse. Everything reminded her of the blonde. The dreams had become nightmares that she had apparently once lived. Regina just couldn't deal with it anymore. So she chose the easy way out because there was nobody that had told her that everything was going to be alright. There had been nobody who had been able to soothe her broken heart. She had been all alone in this freaking cold world.

**Flashback**

_Regina sat on her bed, which she used to share with her blonde wife as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. It had already been two years since Cora pushed a pregnant Emma into that wooden wardrobe. Her mother had cursed the blonde before in order to manipulate her memories. However, Regina knew and believed that their son would save them since he was the product of their love, of their magic. Emma would regain her memories somehow._

_One way or another, that was the least of her concerns at the moment. She needed to get back to her family first. The brunette had spent those two years, searching for a curse or a magical spell that could transcend realms. Regina had delved deeply into the territories of dark magic, desperately trying to find an answer but to no avail. _

_Every possible solution would either take a life of someone she loved most or would destroy her completely in the process. She knew that that wasn't what Emma would have wanted and tried to fight back the evil that slowly took possession over her. Regina pulled through but barely. _

_Everyday seemed like a new battle she had to face, knowing that at the end of the day, she would be lonely again and longing for her true love. _

_It was infuriating and pointless. She never thought about giving up though. There wasn't one second in which the blonde didn't occupy her mind. Regina needed to get back to her even if it was the last thing she would do._

_The brunette lit a candle, standing on the bedside table and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply as thoughts of her beautiful wife rushed over her. They overwhelmed her in a good and in a strange way alike. Her magic had become incredibly strong the last years. Regina was already able to trick her own senses by mentally and thus magically constructing a delusion of her blonde lover. _

_Once she opened her eyes, Emma stood in front of her. This version of her wife was still pregnant and looked as young and stunning as ever. A sheepish smile grazed the face of the blonde. Her eyes seemed dull, though. They weren't filled with that intent spark that Regina had fallen in love with. When seeing that, the brunette knew once again that it was only an illusion. _

_She cried a little as she held our hands to the blonde and spoke up with a broken voice. _

_"I swear I will never forget about you. I will never let you go. We're going to be reunited even if it's in death."_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: **__**The flashbacks are still not chronological.**__** They never were and never will be. If you want me to make another 'story' with the flashbacks in chronological order, I could do that (when most of the flashbacks are written)... Would you want that? **_

_**Mistakes are mine as always. I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me what you think. **_

_**ENJOY! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Flashback**

_"I swear I will never forget about you. I will never let you go. We're going to be reunited even if it's in death." _

_A few tears slipped from dark orbs as Regina closed her eyes again. The image of her blonde lover vanished within seconds and nothing but pain took its place. The brunette knew once she had laid her eyes on Emma that the gorgeous angel would be her downfall. She had never expected to be loved back by the blonde or to even get a tiny chance at a happy ending. It would have been okay if she hadn't gotten the chance to be with the princess, but she had had more than that. Regina had always had a hard time loving someone. With Emma though, it came naturally, as if it wasn't hard at all. It had been so easy for her to fall for the blonde and it was so incredibly hard to let Emma go. _

_The brunette couldn't let her go. She held on to every memory with every ounce of her being. Regina couldn't let her mind wander, she couldn't think of anything else. She was so obsessed with Emma and with getting her back that she almost drowned in her own thoughts and her magic._

_Death seemed to be the only solution to all of her problems. She would finally be able to rest again, to calm down. Regina didn't want to keep up a fight, which seemed to pointless to be fought when the only thing she could do was to lose it. _

_When she opened her eyes again, she stared at the slightly darkened heart in her hands. Nobody could ever bandage this damage, nobody could ever lessen her pain, nobody could ever fix her heart._

_One tight squeeze and she could end her misery by breaking her heart. No, her heart was already broken. This would just destroy her completely once and for all._

**Back in the present**

When Cora entered the room where Regina lay, she instantly took notice of the apple and kneeled down beside the brunette. She shook her head slightly before she muttered.

"You foolish girl, this could end in a horrible disaster."

A second later, the older woman called the hospital, hoping that they could keep her daughter alive for at least a few hours. Cora had to come up with something to save her daughter. This wasn't what she had wanted at all. The dark-haired woman wanted that Regina would have gained all the power over Storybrooke.

Cora couldn't feel or see the brunette's pain and thus thought everything was alright. Regina hadn't told her anything about what had happened in the last weeks but Cora already figured it out.

She knew which stories intrigued her daughter the most even if Regina had pretended not to like them. The stories of the Savior were the only stories that Regina had the slightest interest in. Cora had seen hope in the brunette's eyes, hope that should have never existed. It seemed as if all hope was gone now.

**Flashback**

_"It's been almost six years since I've lost the love of my life." Regina hissed through gritted teeth as she looked at the only one who could still help her._

_The brunette continued with a husky voice, "I need to get back to my family. And I've never imagined that I would end up begging you, but extraordinary times call for extraordinary measures." _

_"How shall I help you, dearie?" The Dark One asked as an amused smile started to graze his features. _

_"You have to cast the most evil curse ever existent. It can bring all of us to another world far from here." Regina replied without any emotions written on her face. _

_She was numb to everything because of what she had done a few years prior. The brunette had removed her own heart in order to lessen her pain, in order to live, in order to concentrate on what was really important and in order to do anything that was necessary to get her happy ending._

_"Why don't you simply cast it?" Rumple responded and moved closer to the Queen who everyone already knew as the evil one. _

_"I'm not capable of love. I cannot cast it." Regina said angrily._

_The older man chuckled before he managed to reply. _

_"So you literally don't have a heart anymore. That is amusing. Put it back in its place and cast the curse, dearie. I won't take that of off your shoulders. I will help you but it will be yours." _

_The brunette huffed out at the response and rolled her eyes a little. She seemed to be very annoyed about this. After a few seconds, she decided to give in. The faster she would get to Emma and their child, the better._

_"Fine, Rumple. What do I need to do?" _

**At Henry's**

At seven in the morning, a call rang through the apartment, waking the little boy who lived there with his family. Neal was at work already and Emma was in the bathroom, getting ready for her day. Matter-of-factly, he was the only one who was available at the moment. Henry made his way to the phone before he picked up.

"Hi, Henry here!" The dark-haired boy happily exclaimed.

He nodded excitedly as he heard an unfamiliar woman talk on the other side of the line. Henry smiled at first but as the conversation came to an end, he crinkled his forehead in concentration and looked very serious.

**At Emma's**

After Emma had finished her shower, she quickly got dressed and exited the bathroom. As soon as she noticed that the phone wasn't in its station, she knew something was up. The blonde started to scream throughout the apartment, instantly regretting that she had left her son alone for even a minute.

"Henry, where are you?"

She ran through the whole apartment several times. When she saw that a few drawers were open in her room and a lot of money was missing, she knew that her son had to be missing too.

One way or another, Emma had no idea what had happened. Henry was only six years old, not able to just go out by himself. He was a smart boy but still. He had never run off just like that. It didn't make any sense to the blonde and it worried her like hell. The blonde would never forgive herself if anything happened to him.

Emma instantly called the police, informing them about her missing son and tried to think about where he could have gone. Going out of the house and searching for him wasn't going to be easy. She needed clues. The blonde looked at the phone, trying to figure out the number of the last incoming call but to no avail. The number was blocked. Emma huffed out exaggeratedly and tried to think harder.

And suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks. There was only one person that had been on both of their minds for the last weeks. Emma had to admit that Regina was all they ever talked about and it was who the blonde and somehow Henry most cared about.

She somehow knew that her son had gone in order to see the beautiful brunette.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update! I've been occupied with life. ;) I hope you're still with me. **

**Mistakes are all mine. Please enjoy and tell me what you think. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Cora waited patiently for the little boy to arrive at the arranged meeting point. She stood at the back entrance of Henry's school to make sure that the six year old knew how to get there. The older woman really hoped that Henry would arrive before his mother would pick up the scent.

After a short while, a dark-haired boy ran around the corner with a sheepish smile on his face and a backpack. Cora chuckled lightly when she saw Henry and immediately knew that the boy was indeed her daughter's son. He looked up at her expectantly, breathing heavily and grinned.

The brunette smiled back at him before she spoke up.

"Good boy. Now, shall we save Regina?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically as he locked eyes with the woman. Cora even laughed a little and opened the door of Regina's black Mercedes as she said, "We have no time to spare."

The older woman climbed in the car as well and drove off in an instant. She couldn't risk any chances. She had to save her daughter whatever it may cost.

**_Arrival in Storybrooke_**

Once Cora and Henry arrived at the hospital they quickly made their way to Regina's room. The little boy unpacked the storybook before he laid it on the bedside table. He climbed on top of a chair and looked at the brunette worriedly. Her eyes were closed and she looked calm but there was still something that was off about her.

Henry glanced over to Cora when he decided to ask something.

"She sleeping?"

Regina's mother chuckled lightly and answered.

"Yes, but you have to wake her up."

The boy was about to shake Regina with his little arms when the older woman took his hands in hers. She shook her head before she responded with a warm smile on her face.

"No, not like this, darling. It has to be a sign of true love. You have to kiss her."

Henry giggled and nodded quickly before he slowly leaned down to Regina's face. He grinned cheekily when he felt the brunette's soft breathing on his skin. Before he could kiss her though, a scream filled the whole building, causing him to quickly turn around.

"HENRY!" Emma yelled, sprinting towards the hospital bed.

Cora sighed exaggeratedly when she saw the Savior approaching them. The blonde quickly wrapped her arms around the little boy and hugged him as tight as she could. Emma breathed heavily and relief and happiness were written all over her features. After a while of nearly hugging the boy to death, the blonde released him and spoke up, looking into his green-brown eyes.

"I was worried sick about you, little man. Don't dare to scare me like that again."

Henry smiled at her cheekily and shrugged his shoulders before he replied.

"Sorry, ma but I save Gina."

Emma contorted her face in confusion as she kept on staring at the brown-haired boy. Once the name of the brunette left Henry's lips, Emma's heart started to beat faster.

"Look." Henry continued as he pointed to the hospital bed.

The blonde's gaze instantly took notice of the dark-haired beauty, sleeping there. A light moan escaped Emma's lips when she realized that the brunette was indeed Regina, the woman she fell in love with. Emma kept on staring at Regina, oblivious to the other person standing in the room.

Once Cora coughed a little, the blonde's head shut up and she locked eyes with the older woman. Regina's mother smiled warmly at Emma before she decided to say something.

"Emma, my dear, it has been quite a long time."

"What?" The blonde asked, completely taken aback by the words of the dark-haired woman.

Cora nodded lightly and breathed out a sigh when she answered.

"You don't remember. You will soon if your son, the Savior accomplishes his mission. And darling, don't dare to kill me once it happens. You wouldn't succeed, anyway." The older woman chuckled darkly after she had finished her little speech.

The blonde was even more confused than before. Her facial expression perfectly demonstrated her bewilderment. Cora rolled her eyes at Emma's stupidity, knowing that the young woman hadn't changed much. She still wasn't good enough for her daughter, not in any way.

"As you may see, my daughter Regina is in a coma. She needs true love's kiss in order to wake up again." Cora spoke up once more, trying to clear up the situation.

The blonde looked at Regina once more as tears started to form in her forest eyes. She didn't understand any of this. Emma just wanted to press her lips against the brunette's and save her. However, she knew that fairytales didn't exist. She knew better than this. Regina's mother was apparently mental for believing in such a shit. Nevertheless, sadness filled the young woman as she stared at the body of her lover, hoping Regina would survive more than anything. Still, Emma knew she couldn't do anything about it. The blonde wanted to save her, but she simply couldn't.

"Ma, I do it now." Henry spoke silently as he gently pulled at his mother's red leather jacket.

Emma locked eyes with her son again and shook her head before she gave her response.

"Henry, this won't work. She… won't wake up." The blonde's voice cracked at the realization and hot tears slowly fell from her green-blue eyes.

"It work!" The little boy insisted, sounding determined and heroic.

"Please, sweetie, don't…" Emma tried one more time, but she couldn't say anything anymore.

The pain inside her chest was too painful and she didn't even know why this affected her as much as it did. A part of her was missing and she just now realized that Regina had been that part. Regina was the part that she had missed for as long as she could remember. Emma hated herself for not realizing it sooner, for not trying to hold on to the brunette, for just letting her go like that without a fight.

Henry didn't listen to his mother as he eyed the sleeping body with sad eyes. His cheeks were also wet by then. He had grown so attached to Regina. It felt as if she was also his mother. A feeling of love thrived inside of his body and it seemed unstoppable. It was the unstoppable force that caused him to close his eyes and kiss the dark-haired beauty.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You're awesome. ;)**


End file.
